Star Crossed Lovers
by Lottielue1
Summary: After been kidnapped by the Bikers on Dartz's orders, Téa is forced to live with them and Mai in their house but along the way feelings stir and a close bond between Téa and the Orichalcos boys form. What will happen when she's sent back?
1. Raphael the Soul Capturing Kidnapper

Firstly I'd like to thank Jupiter's Magic my brand new Beta who is kindly Beta-ing this story for coming forward and helping this story progress.

Summery: After been kidnapped by the Bikers on Dart's orders, Téa is forced to live with them and Mai in their house but along the way feelings stir and a close bond between Téa and the Orichalcos boys form. What will happen when she's sent back?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters sadly :(

* * *

><p>Ch. 1<p>

Raphael the Soul Capturing Kidnapper.

"It's just plain stupid," Rebecca sighed as she slammed the pages closed in her novel. "The idea of loving someone you shouldn't." She had been reading one of the numerous books Téa had brought on her journey. The book in question was Romeo and Juliet.

"I don't know; there is something rather passionate, mysterious and rebellious about the whole idea," Téa mused, placing her copy of _To Kill a Mocking Bird_ on the table. "The idea of a star crossed lover, it's just so thrilling. Think about it; the fear of been caught, the rush of adrenaline when you're kissing the other person while knowing if you were caught the consequences would be outrageous."

"Looks like you've given this a lot of thought Téa," Rebecca chuckled as she eyed the older girl.

"Not really but it would never happen. I'm just average looking for that to happen to me-" suddenly a pillow smacked her in the face and interrupted her statement. Looking in front of her, she stared directly at the now laughing Rebecca. "What you do that for?"

"First off, you said you were average looking. That's not true; you are one of the prettiest girls I know. You don't hide behind layers of make-up like that Mai Valentine. You have natural beauty-and honestly not many girls have that," Rebecca replied with a smile.

"Awwww thanks Rebecca. I want to ask you something."

"Go on?" she asked, slightly apprehensive.

"What you think of those biker boys? Like as in their appearances?"

This question shocked Rebecca, but she immediately began to study the question. "Personally, I think they're too macho. I prefer a guy who is rather cute with an adorable smile."

Téa knew she was talking about Yugi but chose not to interrupt.

"The blonde is rather handsome but he could crush me in his hands. The red-head-I don't know about him. In fact I'm not even sure he is even a guy-in addition, have you seen his hair? It's like a red mushroom!" She couldn't help but laugh at that last comment. "As for the brunette, he isn't too bad. He's pretty easy on the eyes really. It wouldn't be too hard for him to find a girl. You know they would all make excellent star crossed lovers though," winked Rebecca causing the two girls to laugh. "Why you ask what I thin-. Actually don't answer that. What do you think of them?"

"I knew you'd ask me that," she sighed. "Well I think that the blond is handsome and is more likely Mai's type. As for the red-head, he is indeed a guy, but from what I can see, there might be a devilish side to him; he kinda reminds me of Kaiba in some way. Now the brunette on the other hand, he is gorgeous and you're right it wouldn't be hard for him to find a female. I will say that his hair just amazes me but his voice is rather annoying," she said shrugging her shoulders simply.

"Oh Téa you make me laugh. His hair amazes me as well, and I agree that his voice is indeed annoying"

"Whose voice is annoying?" Joey had chosen to walk through the caravan door at the wrong time.

"No one's."

"The brunette biker."

The two girls said at the same glared at Rebecca who smiled back in return.

"He is really annoying; thinks he is Mr Amazing, when he brainwashed Mai!"

"Joey, I – I don't think he brainwashed Mai. I think she chose to join that side. She wanted the power; she wants to be the greatest duellist in the world," Téa exclaimed sensitively, not wanting the blonde's anger to erupt.

"Why did she stayed then?" he snapped. "Didn't she want to leave once she had the power?"

"Maybe, she doesn't want to. She could be happy there, or that she has to stay there and serve whoever he is for giving her the power. Face it Joey she double crossed us all. She was never our friend," replied Téa bluntly.

Joey said nothing just scowled at her, took the packet of biscuits from the side and left the caravan slamming the door behind him.

"Téa," Rebecca asked uncertainly.

"It's fine. Joey needed to hear it. He may not like it, but sometimes what you need to hear isn't always what you want to hear," said Téa quietly looking at her hands.

Rebecca smiled sympathetically as she walked over to the fridge and took out two Crunchies. She handed one to Tea and kept the other for herself. Feeling slightly awkward Rebecca picked up her book and continued reading while munching on her chocolate bar.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Why do I have to be here?" Mai snapped looking at the three males in the room.

"We've been through this Valentine" Master Dartz wanted _all_ four of us here," replied Raphael. His patience with the sassy blonde was rapidly disappearing. Yet, he couldn't deny the fact that she was stunning -but he would _never_ admit that to anyone.

"Well I don't want to be involved in whatever hair brain scheme he comes up with!" she said as she flipped her hair back and drummed her long purple nails on the table.

Raphael let out a sigh and sat down, waiting for his master to call them in. It took him awhile to realize that Valon was awfully quiet. Looking at the youngest member of the team, the blond noticed that his eyes were staring at the female's breasts. With a smirk, he nudged Alister, and tilted his head towards Valon. Following the direction of Valon's eyes, the aloof red-head stifled a laugh and kicked Valon in the leg; that was one of the perks of being tall.

"Wha' the 'eck was that for Alister?" Valon yelped in surprise.

With a smirk, Alister nodded his head towards Mai's breasts, looking at Valon with a raised eyebrow.

The Australian's face turned pink as he looked away from the smirking Alister and now chuckling Raphael, and focused his gaze on a wall.

The two large snake pattern stone doors opened on their own and all four of them stood and headed towards the entrance. Stepping into the room of near darkness, with only the orange light of the fire torches invaded the darkness, three of the four bikers walked towards the stairs, lowered on one leg and bent their heads to the floor. Mai however stood near a column unimpressed and bored.

The only thing that was visible was the aqua ponytail and long white gown that was their master.

With a clap of his hands two giant torches burst into flames and brought life to the formerly dark room. Standing tall he turned and addressed Mai.

"Ah Miss Valentine, don't you care to join us?"

Mai glared at him and he just raised an eyebrow of pure perfection. "Not unless it sparks my interest, which I highly doubt, then I'll stay here," she replied sharply.

Dartz said nothing and turned to the men on their knees.

"Raphael, I have been watching the duels all five of you have had with the Pharaoh and his friends. I have noticed they're one tight nit group," Mai snorted but when Dartz turned his head towards her, she said nothing but smiled innocently at him.

Ignoring her reaction he turned his attention back to the three male bikers. "As I was saying, they are all very close. I have realized that the support that they have for eachother helps strengthen their duelling skills. In order to defeat them, we must split them apart," he said with a slithery tone. "I'm hoping with their separation, it will allow you three to steal the souls of Joseph, Kaiba and the Pharaoh."

The trio looked at one another in confusion.

With a roll of his eyes, Dartz continued to explain. "What I am saying is take one of them away, kidnap I don't care as long as they are not harmed. I just want you to take one so the dynamics are disrupted don't take the Pharaoh, the Wheeler boy or Kaiba as they have been chosen by the Dragons and their souls are the ones we _must_ take for the Great Beast to rise."

"Master, which one should we take?" Alister asked uncertainly, looking at both Raphael and Valon to see if they knew.

"Do I have to think of everything?" he sighed. "I asked for Miss Valentine to be here for a reason."

At this point, Mai raised her head in alarm and stepped forward to stand beside those kneeling.

"You asked me here so I could tell you which one to kidnap," she said with anger hiding in her voice.

"Don't be foolish girl. I requested you here so you could tell me about the two I have in mind," he said silkily.

Her jaw tightened but said nothing.

"Now the boy who is usually with them, brown hair, who is he?"

"Tristan Taylor. He was in a gang with Joey before he became friends with Yugi. He uses his fists more than his brain and eats as much as Valon," she explained tensely.

"Hmmm, and the girl?"

"Téa Gardner has been Yugi's friends for many years. She talks a lot and is very smart. She wants to be a dancer when she is older and she is the one that supports friendship more than anyone."

Dartz thought about this for a moment advancing closer to his he called forth Raphael.

"I want you to fetch me Téa Gardner and bring her here."

Dartz' instructions were clear. With a dismissing wave of his hand, the bikers and Mai left the room.

Once they had left the room they all stood letting the information given to them sink in.

"How do I find myself into these situations," he sighed, as he slumped his large frame into the seat.

"Dunno, but you can now be known as Raph, the soul capturing kidnapper,"

"Not helping Valon," said Alister in his usual icy tone.

"One problem. W'ere are ya s'pposed to find 'er?"

Raphael groaned in response dreading the new task he had been given.

* * *

><p>What do you think? D'ya like it? Please review<p> 


	2. Mad Man behind this Mad Plan

Thankyou once again to Jupiter's Magic for beta-ing this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters

* * *

><p>CH. 2<p>

Mad Man behind this Mad Plan

"The more I think about kidnapping the Gardner Girl the more I come to realise it's going to be nearly impossible. There are so many difficulties to it and the risk of been caught increases," Raphael said. It wasn't often that the blond complained; he usually kept his thoughts to himself but after this task, he felt it was an exception.

"If you think positively then it's possible. At least it's Téa you're taking. If it was Tristan it would be a lot more difficult and most likely painful as he wouldn't come easy," Mai explained, taking a sip of her cappuccino.

"Oi Mai. You'll 'ave some female company. So you can now 'ave girl talks 'n' stuff," Valon said.

He wouldn't admit it, but he was looking forward for Téa coming. He didn't have a lot of experience with the opposite sex, and the only one he had ever been close to was Mai, but he was slowly realizing that she didn't hold the feelings he did for her. It hurt and sometimes he wondered why she didn't like him. What he had did wrong? He had never dared bring the topic up with Raphael-mostly because he was too scared of what he'd say.

"Wha' do girls talk 'bout anyway?" he asked suddenly after realising he had no idea what girls talked about.

With a cruel smirk, she turned to him "Well Valon we talk about boy's, periods, sex, babies, clothes, make-up, all sorts of things like that." She couldn't help but smile when she saw the look of horror on his face when she said babies, but the look of confusion on his face when she had mentioned sex and periods however made her start thinking.

"Oh tha' sounds lovely," Valon said, not really sure what a period or sex was. "'ow ol' is she?" he asked attempting to change the topic.

"She's 16 why?"

"I'm just wonderin',"

Raphael frowned. "Valon is that really why you wanted to know how old she was?" he asked seeing as the question of age had come up after babies, and sex.

"Well kinda – 'cause we're similar in age. I thought it would be pretty cool; we could play games 'n' stuff."

Mai couldnt help but laugh. For a 17 year old he really didn't have much common sense. "Valon, Téa is a girl. I very much doubt she'll want to play the games you have."

Valon said nothing but seemed to look a little down.

"Right now I know where she is," Raphael said. "Now I just need to know how and when to get her."

"Early morning," said Mai pulling out one of the chairs.

The three male bikers looked at each other in confusion and looked back at the female.

"Explain?"

"Capture her in the early morning. Téa always goes for a jog early in the morning around six am," Mai clarified.

"How you know that?" inquired Alister as he munched on his blueberry muffin.

"I used to be very good friends with her. Back in Battle city, she would always get up early and go for an hourly jog to keep in shape."

"So if I get down there for six I could take her as she is on her run?" asked Raphael making sure he understood the plan. Mai nodded, "Right then tomorrow morning it is."

"Where are you going Téa?" Tristan asked her the next morning as she put on her trainers.

It wasn't often he was up at this time but he couldn't sleep on an empty stomach-even if he had a giant meal the night before.

"I'm off for my daily run. I'll be back in an hour or so," she told him as she opened the door and stepped outside.

It was still rather dark outside and the cold draft made her shiver. The frozen mist of her breath danced in front of her; taking in a deep breath she began a steady jog across the vast ground. In the darkness she never saw a muscular blonde on his bike waiting to take her away.

Turning on her MP3 she sped up her jogging to a controlled run, her eyes focused on the horizon. Occasionally she would be looking down so she didn't trip and injure herself as she got farther and farther away from the caravan.

Looking over her shoulder she couldn't see the caravan and realised she had run further than she thought.

Slowing down she took a swig of her water and changed her song and continued to run towards the trees that were only a couple of minutes run away.

She never noticed a pair of blue eyes watching her.

Raphael couldn't help but admire her figure. He could do weights but he had never favoured running- usually running out of breath after 10 minutes. He knew Alister was quick but he didn't enjoy running either. However Valon seemed to enjoy doing anything energetic. The boy was always on the move so it wouldn't be a surprised if he loved to run

Looking at his watch, surprised to see he had been watching her for half an hour, he started his bike and started to ride closer to the girl, making sure the engine wasn't too loud.

He suddenly realised he hadn't thought how he was going to take the girl especially on the motorcycle. Cursing under his breath, he thought about his two options. He could ride straight past her on his bike and take her in one quick swoop, or knock her out so he could take her that way. Noticing the many faults in the second plan- like how he would keep her on the bike if she was out cold, he decided to go with the first option. He checked behind him to see how far they were from the caravan. Once he realized they were far away enough that if she screamed they wouldn't hear her, he took one look at Téa and roared the bike in to life.

Startled by the sudden noise Téa looked back just in time to see the motorcycle heading straight towards her. She didn't have to time to scream as a large arm wrapped itself around her petite waist and heaved her on the bike behind him. Once the initial shock wore off she screamed.

Luckily for her she screamed just before they reached the caravan.

As they drove passed she heard the guys scream her name in unison. The boys couldn't help but just watch their friend being taken away.

"She's been kidnapped. Yug what do we do?" panicked Tristan starring in the direction that she had been taken.

Yugi couldn't speak as he too, watched his best friend disappear. Close to tears, he looked up at Tristan and shrugged his shoulders sadly.

"Pharaoh, what do we do?" he whispered weakly in his head.

"I'm not sure Yugi" the Pharaoh replied, "They must have taken her for a reason, but what could that reason be?" He noticed Yugi starting to shake and comforted the young boy. "Téa is a strong girl, Yugi. She can handle herself."

"It was one of those Grease Monkeys that got her!" snapped Joey growling slightly.

All three of the boys were determined to get her back.

"...Does anyone know _how_ we get her back?" Joey asked, breaking the silence amongst them.

She was furious, but also scared for her life. She could see a helicopter in the distance. Her heart sunk as her eyes filled with tears. Her mind told her she was trapped. Under normal circumstances, she would have hit and kicked this guy senseless, but going 90 miles an hour on a two-wheeled object and the kidnapper been the only one who had any clue how to ride one of these, she decided she would rather be alive than dead.

She noticed that he had begun to slow down as he neared the helicopter. Rummaging through his pocket, he pulled out an object pushed a button and the large back door of helicopter opened. He drove straight into it, and then stopped.

Getting off the bike he closed the door and started to walk towards the control.

"What do you want from me?!" she screamed.

Téa gasped as he took off his helmet. She instantly recognised him from the duel between Yugi and that guy who resembled the Grim Reaper.

"Answer me!" gritting her teeth. The blond looked back, scoffed and started the engine of the helicopter.

"Man this guy is so insufferable" she muttered as he blatantly ignored her.

She gulped as she looked out of the window; the helicopter had already started to rise. She now knew she was trapped and the guys were unable to rescue her. Letting out a sigh, she looked to her left to examine her kidnapper further.

She noted that he was very tall and extremely muscular, but had never noticed he had his ear pierced. His face was strong and defined. His neck, like the rest of him, was broad. His t-shirt was tight but not too revealing.

She then noticed his eyes, how bright they were, in addition to the colour. "Like the colour of Mai's eyes," she mumbled quietly.

"Pardon?" Téa looked towards the direction the gruff voice came from. She realized that it had come from him.

"Oh, oh nothing I just realised your top was the same colour as Mai Valentine's eyes."

She saw his eyes widen and couldn't help but be amazed as she noticed the dark blue shade his eyes were; they were beautiful, the colour of a rough sea.

"How do you know Valentine's eye colour," he asked, his tone softer.

Startled she looked at him; she knew he was Raphael, the leader.

"I used to be very good friends with her before she betrayed us," she spat out the last part angrily. She felt her blood boil at how easily she threw away their friendship in search for power.

"You can have her back if you like. The only problem would be that Valon would object," Téa looked up at him as he smirked.

"I think Joey wants her back."

Raphael chuckled at this, he had noticed from their first meeting the Wheeler boy and Valon were so much alike.

"The name is Téa," she suddenly said startling him out of his train of thought.

"Raphael,"

"I know, you're the leader correct?" she decided simple small talk would be the best way to start.

"You can say that if you want," he explained to her. "And yes I know you're Téa."

"Ah, so why have you kidnapped me?" she answered quickly, doing a victory dance in her head. He had dropped right into the topic she wanted to ask him.

"I was told to," he said simply focusing on where he was driving.

"Huh?" confused she looked up at him. "What do you mean you were told to kidnap me!"

"I'm just following my master's orders," he said to her, the Orichalcos stone shining when the sun reflected on it, he decided that he wouldn't tell her the whole truth.

"Great. So not only am I stuck with you then I get to meet the madman behind this plan?"

Raphael chose to ignore her, as she continued to mumble under her breath.

Taking a quick glance to the side he studied her. He will admit that she's not ugly, that she does indeed have the body of a dancer. Her eyes were large blue orbs that were calming and her hair was a dull typical brown, similar to Valon's.

As he looked at her attire he realized there was one small problem with his plan. She was wearing a tight top and a pair of tight running shorts. Her clothing was much tighter than what Mai wore. While he wasn't too bothered about it all, he knew one individual would be.

They sat in silence till they reached the hide-out. Téa gasped as she looked at the supposed building in front of her. It was something she had seen in books at the school Library.

She watched Raphael flick a switch that said autopilot; he got up and walked towards the bike taking two helmets off the stack he handed one in her direction.

"Put it on." His gruff voice was back she noticed.

"Wait, you're not exactly going to do what I'm thinking are you?" she asked, as her eyes widened as she stared at the motorcycle.

"I'm no mind reader Gardner." He said rolling his eyes.

"We must be a thousand feet up!" she cried afraid.

"652, to be precise," he said with a smirk as she began to turn paler. "What's the matter? Afraid of heights?" He now found himself nervous; he couldn't have someone afraid of heights suddenly pass out on him. He could handle vomit, blood, fights, you name it and he knew what exactly what to do, but when it comes to someone passing out, that's a different story. He wouldn't know how to bring her back around or anything.

"Yes," she whispered quietly. "But if you're planning on exiting the helicopter on your bike 652 feet high in the sky then its suicide!" She was terrified she was now contemplating if his master was in fact the mad man and not him.

"Look I've done this hundreds of times, trust me," he reassured looking into her eyes.

"Trust You!?" she exclaimed. "How on earth can you expect me to trust you when you have kidnapped me?" she cried walking backwards away from him.

"Okay maybe telling you to trust me might not have been the best thing to say, but if you don't come this way with me, then I'll just have to leave you and you'll be stuck on the island and no one will come and find you." It was a long shot and he knew that. If she didn't come with him willingly, he would have to take her by force.

Téa thought about it; she knew he was bluffing but she didn't want to be stuck here if the autopilot accidently switched off. At least if she was going to die, she could die with someone else and not on her own.

Cautiously she walked over to the bike and swung her leg over the seat, she sat on the bike and looked around. "Erm where should I place my hands?" she asked meekly. She couldn't remember where she had placed them on the death trap before.

With a sigh, he took her arms and wrapped them around his waist.

...Now he could openly say he was uncomfortable.

Téa herself was embarrassed and refused to look at him. "How exactly are you going to jump out of here and where are the parachutes?" she whimpered as the bike began to reverse slowly.

"Were going out backwards, and there is none."

Téa paled more at this and dug her head into his shoulder. The bike's engine reverberated and she screamed into his shoulder as she felt the bike leave the safety of the helicopter. Scrunching her eyes up tight she couldn't wait for it to end, she saw her life flash through her eyes, and then suddenly she looked down, the ground had once again became their friend. Now safely on the ground, she loosened her grip and looked at the direction they were headed.

They reached the top of the building, but Raphael didn't stop he continued to drive down passageways. In the distance, she saw a light; as the bike drove nearer the light grew larger. She could hear a voice and then all of a sudden the bike roared into the air and then landed in a stone room.

Turning the engine off Raphael stood, quickly letting go of him she stepped off the bike and looked around.

Her eyes widened when she saw Mai standing staring at her fingers. Scowling, she turned to the brunette who was staring at her with his head cocked to the side. Her eyes shifted to the red-head who looked as if he was staring right through her.

"Master Dartz, I have brought you Téa Gardner."

Hearing her name, she whipped around in time to see Raphael bow in front of a peculiar man.

"I can see that you fool," the aqua haired person said. Her eyes widened at the way he spoke to his henchman.

He turned his gaze on to her and stepped forward. "Hello my child, my name is Dartz. Now I'm sure you're wondering why I have brought you here."

She said nothing, just nodded her head and trying to overcome the shock of his appearance; the long aqua hair and mix-matched eyes, she just stared which amused the two younger bikers.

"I've brought you here, as I have noticed that in a group you're unbeatable. However, if you break the little puzzle by taking someone, then the puzzle isn't complete."

Tea looked at him as if he was talking nonsense. "Are you trying to say that without me being with the guys it'll be easier for your…" she looked behind, the four stood there looking back at her. "..pet monkeys to take their souls?" said Tea. The aqua haired man, whose name she had forgotten but reminded her of a turtle, glared at her.

"That is exactly what I am saying. With you out of the way, then the Pharaoh, Wheeler and Kaiba will be less of a challenge for my henchmen."

"You really are a mad man behind this mad plan; which unfortunately will not work. Seto Kaiba is independent; he doesn't want anyone cheering him on anyway. All he wants is to be the best and taking me won't affect him. With Joey and Yugi your plan has backfired; they'll be even harder to defeat as they'll try to get me back meaning they'll fight even harder. I'm sure you saw how Joey duelled when he realized he could save Mai before the buffoon over their jumped in," she said, pointing to the brunette. Turning around she looked at both Mai and Valon scowling.

She faced Dartz once again. "So yeah, sorry you have just made it worse for yourself, because you can't get rid of me as I know exactly how to get here. All I have to do is tell Kaiba and he'll come here along with the others, so it's really a lose lose situation."

Dartz seemed to think carefully about what she said. Smirking he stared over at the four young adults behind her.

"You will take her back with you. She will live with you until I see fit. It's been a pleasure Miss Gardner," closing his eyes he turned away and walked into the darkness.

"Great, does this mean I'm stuck with you lot?"

"Yup," said Valon chirpily. Téa groaned as she followed them. She glanced at Mai who looked at her, however she couldn't hold her eye for long. Rolling her eyes she wondered what was in store for her now.

* * *

><p>What ya think? You like it? Please review...<p> 


	3. I'm a Size 8 NOT 18

Woo the newly updated chapter 3 is now here, hope you liked it. Thankyou Jupiter's Magic.

Disclaimer: I don't own YUGIOH or any of the characters

* * *

><p>Ch. 3 - I'm a size 8 NOT 18!<p>

"I don't have to exit the plane going backwards to my death, hundreds of feet in the air again do I?" Téa exclaimed. "Cause I won't do it not a chance!"

Raphael chuckled shaking his head ignoring the surprised looks Alister and Valon were shooting towards him.

"You went backwards on a motorbike out of a 'elicopter? Well Gardner, you 'ave balls," chuckled Valon once he got the impression that Raphael wouldn't acknowledge him.

"Your point is?" she snapped, noticing the way that the Australian's eyes were glued to her body. "And if you don't mind you idiot, my eyes are up here," she said, as her hand circled her face.

"So'ry," he mumbled.

She smiled as she saw the Australian bikers face enflame with embarrassment. She hadn't meant to make him uncomfortable, but she had to admit he looked cute when he was like this.

As soon as the thought entered her head, she scolded herself.

_Téa you are not here to fall for the Aussie. Sure, he has those beautiful large blue eyes that are like the ocean, and his hair is just so mesmerizing how it spikes in gravity defying angles...No! Damn it stop it! Turn your gaze away good girl. Don't think about him. Oh bugger; Now I'm talking to myself and they're looking at me funny._

"Ya a'right Gardner? Ya got a 'ather funny look on your face."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking," she told him. Standing up she walked passed him, unaware of the admiring glance Valon was giving her.

"Where are we per say?" she asked as she walked over to where Alister and Raphael were sat navigating the helicopter.

"We are not far from where you'll be staying till Master Dartz sees fit."

Tea nodded her head and glanced at Mai and sighed. It looked like the blonde duellist had actually chosen this side for power; she didn't look happy and she didn't seem to have any friends here.

It was made pretty obvious on the journey that Raphael didn't like Mai and if she remembered correctly it would only be Valon who'd miss her if she went.

She shook her head and went to sit down, looking back at the Australian biker and while he wasn't looking checked him out.

She smiled. He was good looking which she had already scolded herself for admitting, but his body seemed toned and his voice wasn't that annoying.

_I guess this isn't going to be too bad, I mean I have some eye candy to look at when I'm bored._

But her train of thought was destroyed when the not-so-annoying-voice spoke, "So Gardner any 'obbies?"

Frowning at the question she realised there was no harm in answering it. "Yeah dancing. I just love to dance. When I'm dancing I feel free and all my worries escape me. Do you have any-other than to take over the world?" Valon laughed at her little joke.

"Yeah Duel Monsters and computer games,"

"So you're a typical boy then?" she asked as Valon nodded his head proudly. "What computer games you play?"

"Usually 'ombie slayin' ones or racin' ones. Ya play any sorts of computer games?"

"Yup, I mostly play dancing games, but I have played racing games with the guys and I always win." She winked at him and he chuckled.

"I bet ya wouldn' beat me in a race," he told her smugly. He was very good at the game and he wasn't afraid to boast.

"Is that a challenge? Bring it Aussie,"

"Great, bu' even though you're a girl I aint gonna go easy on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she said with a laugh, without knowing what they had done they had just agreed to play games, have fun with one another.

"'ome sweet 'ome," Valon exclaimed.

Standing Téa looked at the surprisingly large house; it was beside the sea and was beautiful.

"Wow this place is beautiful," she whispered as the door to the helicopter opened. The warm breeze swept into the vehicle and the smell of sea suffocated her nostrils but she couldn't complain.

"You are to room with Mai in the third bedroom," Raphael stated in a 'no-questions-about-it' tone of voice.

"Okay." She wasn't overly happy about having to share with Mai, but it would be awkward, and something Mai doesn't want to do by the look on her face.

A sudden thought came to her as she looked at her attire, "Raphael, what will I be doing about my clothes? I can't wear the exact same thing every day."

Raphael had known this would be a problem earlier on in the day.

"Don't worry. We'll go shopping for clothes," Mai said, stepping in. Téa inwardly groaned; she hated shopping. She found it was always the beginning of bad news for one thing or another.

"What will you need to buy?" he asked her.

"It doesn't matter you oversized monkey," the female biker exclaimed.

"Okay, well Alister and Mai can go with Téa shopping."

The red-head raised an eyebrow at his older companion. "And why should I go?"

"If memory serves me correctly, you've been mentioning that you need some new shoes."

Alister's face turned from horror to disgust to out right hatred. Valon on the other hand found this hilarious.

"Raphael, why can't Valon go instead," he asked annoyed. He was forced to go shopping for …clothes and with Mai out of all people, whereas Valon gets to stay at home and get out of this nightmare.

"There are two reasons Valon isn't going. First I don't trust him- (this got a "'ey" from the Australian) "-and two, he has to stay here and clean the house with me."

Valon's blue eyes widened in horror. "W'at? C'me on Raph. T'at's not fair."

Mai who was stood in the distance walked behind Téa and bent down to whispered in here ear. "Follow me, and I'll show you the house Hun. It will get you out of this argument."

Téa nodded her head and followed the older female into the house. She never expected the home of the bikers (or as Joey calls them, the "Three Grease Monkeys) to be so beautiful. They had walked into a hallway, and the first site in front of Téa was a large marble staircase that led on to a stunning white balcony. Above her, a crystal chandelier was hung, glistening in the sun and the floor was layered with solid oak floorboards. On either side of the walls was a large archway, heading over to the one on the left she peered in to what was the main room.

"This is the living room. The guys usually spend their time here at night," Mai said but her voice was drowned out as she looked at the emerald green walls and once again oak flooring.

"Is the flooring all oak in the house?"

Mai chuckled and shook her head. "Only the downstairs is oak. The bedrooms have plush carpet."

Teé directed herself to the arch on the right.

"Here's the kitchen. I think we'll need to buy a new chair while we are out. But I'm sure we can get Alister to do that," Mai winked and Tea laughed at her behaviour.

The kitchen was a moderate size, much like a country cottage. It had beech doors on the cabinets, and the table was made of beech. She had to admit the house was more than she expected.

"Mai, what's in those rooms over there?" she pointed to the two doors that were under the balcony.

"That one," she pointed to one on the right, "is where Valon spends the majority of his time, it's a Games room. Now the one on the left is a gym the boys are usually in there."

Téa nodded and knew she would not be in the gym. "Go up the stairs and I'll show you our room. "

Téa stepped up the marble staircase as she counted each step as she went. Down the corridor on the balcony was a large bay window that looked out on to the sea. There were also four large oak doors.

"The first door on the left is the bathroom; the first door on the right is the Master Bedroom, that's where Raphael sleeps." Téa nodded and looked on to the two other doors. "The one on the right is where Valon and Alister sleep now the door on the left is our room." As Mai said this she twisted the door handle and pushed the door wide open.

Téa gasped as her eyes circulated the room. The walls were painted a light peach and the carpet was a shade of coral. Stepping into the room she saw two beds.

"Yours is the one nearest the window," Mai said, but Téa's thoughts were directly on the large window; it spread across the entire wall and the curtains were a rich royal blue. She left Mai standing by the door as she tread over to the window. The sight that greeted her was the ocean fighting a winning battle with the waves smashing on the sand. The sky was bright but the breeze seemed to be stronger over the water.

Coming from downstairs, Raphael had come up to collect the two women. He quickly noticed Mai standing at the door. He strode over and standing beside Mai watched Téa looking out of the window.

"Téa it's time for you to go shopping. Alister is in the car already," Raphael finally announced causing her to jump in shock.

"Alright c'mon Mai," Mai stood aside allowing Téa to walk past and then followed her down the stairs back outside.

They climbed into the car, Mai beside Alister and Téa in the back. As they drove, her mind wandered over to Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Rebecca. They were probably worried sick about her; Kaiba would know already about what happened, Yugi would have alerted him to see if he could track her whereabouts. She closed her eyes willing the tears that could fall to stay away. She was normally a strong willed girl, but here, she was with the enemies. There was nobody to save her like before.

She watched the scenery pass her eyes, sighing she leaned back into the car; and thought about shopping, she hated shopping and by the looks of Mai's dress, she could sense this could end up being a disaster.

The journey took 20 minutes to reach the middle of San Francisco.

Once here the shopping Mall was calling. Mai practically hoped out of the car in excitement ("the mall is calling!" she exclaimed) whereas Téa didn't want to leave the car.

"Ok Téa. We are going to have to go to every store to get you clothes. I suggest we start in the underwear store as you are going to need a lot of underwear…"

"Take it you're not much of a shopaholic?" Alister asked, leaning down to whisper into her ear, careful not to interrupt Mai's musings.

Téa stifled her laugh and whispered "You gotta be joking I hate it,"

That was probably one of the moments where the red head and brunette shared a smile.

"Alister, you can join us late. You have my mobile number just ring me when you're finished."

"Don't tell me what to do," Alister scowled as he headed in the opposite direction.

"Let the fun begin!"

Téa gulped. _What have I gotten myself into?._

The Mall was ginormous 5 times bigger than any in Domino. Mai dragged her into the first shop, which she knew: La Senza.

"Good morning! Do you ladies need any help?" the young employee asked Mai and Téa.

Before Téa could answer, Mai had jumped in. "Yes we could actually. My friend here is in need of some lingerie.

The employee's eyes widened with excitement and turned towards Téa.

_Oh great . . ._

"What's your bra size?"

"Erm 32D," she replied shyly.

"Excellent! Do you have anything in mind? What colour or pattern?"

"I'd like some simple white, black, and natural bras, but some with colour and patterns and different fabrics. I'd also like a strapless one." As soon as she realized what she said she inwardly groaned. A full hour later they exited the shop with 9 pairs of bras and underwear.

"What you moaning about?" Mai said as she looked at the bags Téa was holding.

"Oh you know just I've been in that shop an hour and I've probably worn every bra in there!"

She had left the shop, with one white, one black, one, natural bra she also had a black strapless bra. She had also purchased two red, one blue, a silky pink one and a flower pattern in green. She had matching underwear; including thongs (much to her distaste).

"Have you worn a thong before?"

"Yes Mai. Hold on. Isn't that your phone?"

They had stopped and sure enough Mai's phone was ringing. Taking it out of her bag she answered it. As Mai talked Téa looked around the mall. Her eyes darted straight to the food court and her stomach rumbled deliberately; she realized she hadn't eaten since yesterday.

"That was Alister. He will meet us in River Island," Mai told her smiling she had totally missed her rumbling stomach.

"Mai can we grab something to eat before we go meet him, I'm so hungry!"

Mai chuckled at her old friend. "I take it you've spent too much time with Wheeler then?"

"Joey," she corrected immediately. "And it's because I haven't eaten since yesterday."

"Fine. Come on." Mai dragged Téa over to the sandwich bar in the food court and told her to pick a sandwich. Mai paid for her tuna and sweet corn sandwich and Tea's ham and cheese one. They then headed towards the two story River Island.

"Mai, can we afford to go in to this place? I mean it's really expensive?"

"It's all Dartz's money so chill will you." Mai saw Alister in the distance and once she had caught his eye she gave him a curt nod and headed straight into the shop.

"Hello Alister," Téa greeted

He gave her a nod and followed her in to the store.

"So what are we looking for Mai?" Téa asked her.

"Everything. You only have lingerie and you _cannot_ be walking around the house in a pair of blue thongs and matching bra."

"Mai," she hushed as she saw Alister smirking in the corner of her eye.

"So moving on from underwear, what size are you in clothes?" Alister asked, his smirk growing as the blush on her cheeks darkened.

"You're actually going to help me with this?"

"Yes. Anything to get home sooner. So size?"

"Size 8."

The trio walked around the shop picking out different articles of clothing, some she liked some she hated. She finally left the shop with 2 pairs of trousers, a long blue cardigan and a floral t-shirt.

They continued to shop for the next four hours, Alister wouldn't admit it even on his death-bed but he was actually enjoying the time he was spending with Téa Gardner shopping.

"This'll be the last shop," said Mai heading towards Primark. Alister seemed to have one problem with shopping; he seemed to be picking out clothes that Téa thought were acceptable, however he nearly always picked out the wrong size.

"Téa what do you think of this top?"

Téa looked at the top Alister was holding in his hand, it was a long white t-shirt with a champagne bottle on the front, the back was low and would stop on her lower back there was just one problem with the top.

"It's great, but once again, I'm a size 8 _not_ 18."

He smiled guilty and searched through the rail until he found one in the correct size. She nodded her head once he held out a size 8.

They had finished and by the time they got to the car, she was worn-out. All she wanted to do was go back to the house, crawl in to bed and sleep.

In total they had bought 18 t-shirts, 11 pairs of trousers, three cardigans, and two jumpers' six pairs of shoes, a load of underwear, a few pair of shorts and some tights, leggings. There was also a skirt and two dressed added to the mix-much to her distaste.

She had to admit that had been a good day, but now as they were driving back to the house. the vision of the Aussie had appeared in her head. She didn't know why he was there, but she couldn't hold the smile that formed on her face; just thinking about him made her smile.

Laughing to herself she couldn't help but wonder what Rebecca would say. Then the conversation they had yesterday popped into her. The moment that 'Star Crossed Lover' was mentioned, she stopped herself cold.

_Téa you will not fall for him! You just cannot._ She couldn't help but groan and banged her head against the back of car seat. She didn't need to fall for the boy; she couldn't afford it. She just wouldn't allow it and when Téa Gardner set her mind on something she sticks to it.

…..Or at least she hoped!

* * *

><p>Please review :)<p> 


	4. Mr Blue Eyes

The Chapter has been updated by my beta and now is so much better. Thank you :) please continue reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters :[

Please Review

* * *

><p>The car arrived back at the house at 12 and it wasn't a welcome sight. Even though she had told herself she wouldn't let herself fall for Valon, it was becoming increasingly difficult; his face appeared in her head, and then Mai brought him up in conversation with Alister and her heart did a jump from just hearing his name.<p>

Clambering out of the car, she took the clothing, with help from Mai, and took them up in to their shared room. Mai left the room once the clothes were dropped off, allowing Téa to take the chance to change and put her own clothes away. She had elected to wear a blue lingerie set and sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. In the end, she ended up wearing shorts with leggings underneath and a floral top.

XXX

Meanwhile, in a different room of the house, Valon sat on his bed bored; the house felt empty (mostly because Raphael was always quiet). Even when he heard the car doors shut and the sounds of the girls walking to their rooms, he didn't budge; the conversation that he had with the eldest biker kept playing in his head.

_Flashback_

_"Raph I don' wanna clean the house! C'mon that's more of Alister's thing," he whined._

_"Valon that wasn't the real reason I told you to stay behind. The house doesn't need cleaning,"_

_"So why did ya keep me behind?"_

_"I needed to talk to you, about certain things that came up when you asked Mai a particular question."_

_"Wha' was that question?" Valon asked._

_"You asked her what did girls do and Mai replied with boys, periods, sex, babies, clothes, make-up-"_

_"Oh yea! Wha' 'bout 'hat?"_

_"I noticed how you reacted when she replied to you._

_" 'ow so?" He knew where the conversation was turning as he now remembered the particular moment and he wasn't looking forward to how it was to turnout._

_"I never expected to have to give this talk," the blond sighed. "Do you know what sex and a period are?"_

_"Yea' course I do." He found that his voice sounded defensive and knowing Raphael, he most likely picked up on it._

_"Valon it's alright not to know what something is." The blond had to be careful in how he worded things; the young biker was known to lash out quickly._

_"Look, I lived on the streets for most of my life, and ya gotta know everything or you'll get beaten up by the bigger kids. Ya need to know 'ow to 'ide, fight and be able to survive on long cold nights!" Valon snapped violently._

_...And there it was._

_The blond pinched the brim of his nose. "I understand that Valon, but you've lived on the streets so you never received an education. You're safe here, Valon. It's alright if you don't know things._

_"Fine, I don' know wha' one is but are ya goin' to tell me or just sit there and tell me that I'm not as smart as you!"_

_"I never said I was smarter than you Valon. Everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses. You're smart when it comes to fighting situations, Alister in first aid and safety, Mai with fashion-which I don't see as an asset to the organization, but it's not my concern- and I am the smartest when it comes to survival guides like catching your own food and building shelter." Valon sat quietly as he listened to Raphael talk._

_"But I will tell you about periods and sex. I Think I'll start with periods."_

_"Ok."_

_"A period is something only women go through. When they hit puberty their bodies begin to change on the outside and the inside."_

_"Kinda like 'ow our voices get deeper?" he questioned._

_"Right," the blond said with a nod. "Women only get their period once a month, and it is when they bleed from their vaginas-"_

_"Ew!" he exclaimed. "No more on that, please! I don' need t'at image in my head!"_

_"Alright. I'll stop there."_

_" 'nd w'at 'bout sex?" Valon asked._

_"Sex is something that both women and men take part in. It's a pleasurable experience that you share, but if you are not careful it can result in pregnancy and occasionally sexually transmitted infections-those are something you do not want."_

_"A'ight. So I don't have a period, and sex is something you have with a girl and it's pleasurable but can result in bad things," Valon asked, summing up what the blond told him._

_"Kind of. Sex can be shared between a man and a woman, two men or two women."_

_"Seriously? 'ow can ya do that?"_

_The blond looked at Valon. He really, really had not expected the conversation to go down this road._

_"Well uh," the blond stuttered._

End Flashback

He couldn't help but cringe at the memory of that conversation.

"Guess I now kno' w'y Mai didn't like me," he sighed. She wanted somebody who knew things like sex and periods, and he just didn't.

His mind then quickly wondered to the thought of Téa. She was pretty, was around the same age of him and had a completely different attitude than Mai

Maybe there could be something between Téa and him.

Looking around his room-noticing that nothing would entertain him there-he climbed off his bed to go and see if Téa wanted to do something; like maybe play that racing game they challenged one another too.

XX

Tea opened the door to leave the room and explore the house but gasped as Valon stood at the opposite side.

"Valon, what are you doing here?" she asked as her cheeks turned pink when he smiled at her.

Knock it off Téa you are being ridiculous, she told herself.

"I wanted ta know if ya wanted to play a game with me 'cause I'm bored." He couldn't believe how beautiful Tea looked in them clothes

Clearing his throat he scratched the back of his neck, hoping that the burning on his cheeks would disappear.

"Erm I guess." She knew she should have said no, but here she was saying yes.

She was supposed to be angry since they kidnapped her, yet she wasn't. She knew that they were just following orders and they didn't seem all that bad.

She knew Mai well, and while she knew why the busty blond was involved (wanting the power that the stone gave her when she duelled), she couldn't help but feel a bit hurt. She had heard from Mokuba that Alister had lost his younger brother to their step father, and sought revenge.

Yet, she knew nothing about Valon or was their reason for joining? What reason did they have to attempt total annihilation against the people that lived peacefully on the planet?

Téa followed Valon out of the room and down the stairs into the room that Mai had pointed out when she gave her a quick tour. He opened the door and stood aside as she walked in. It was decorated in a fire red and had black furniture that held Valon's games and belongings. The floor was cold on her feet because of black marble stones. All in all the room was beautiful.

"It's really nice down here," she said as she turned to face him.

"Thanks. I decorated it myself," his large cheesy grin told Téa that he was proud of what he had done and she couldn't help but grin back at him.

"So what game we playing?"

"I think we should play this racing game on the ps3. I've had nobody to play it with," Valon told her handing the game to her.

"Sure, but if I cream you don't go crying to your master," she teased winking at him.

Chuckling at her challenging behaviour he couldn't help but find her cute when she challenged him.

Placing the game into the ps3 Valon sat on the sofa next to her and together they played the game. "You won't beat me," she said to him as she turned the corner on the screen.

"I will,"

Half an hour in to the game Téa was one up on a Valon.

"What were you saying about me not been able to beat you," she gloated, a big grin on her face.

"Oi! It's beginners luck," he mumbled scowling as he picked the next race. "So who do you normally play games with?"

"I used to play with Joey every Wednesday after school. He was always into his racing games," she replied. Since she was so absorbed in the game, she missed the flash of jealousy that flickered in his eyes.

"Give up Mr Blue eyes,"

"Never!" cried Valon causing Téa to burst into laughter as her car zoomed around the track over taking Valon and crossing the finish line first. Smirking at the boy she was about to speak until the door opened and both she and Valon turned to see Alister stood at the door.

"Wha'?" Valon asked annoyed at being interrupted.

Ignoring Valon's whine, he addressed them in his normal emotionless voice. "Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Do you need any help?" she found herself asking. Stupid. They kidnapped you. Why are you offering to help them?! "Valon needs to practice the game so he can beat me."

"As long as you don't get in my way," he said as he left the room.

"Are you really going to go with Alister?" asked Valon nervous to hear what she would say.

"I think so, but when you get better I'll come and play you again," she told him smiling before getting up and walking towards the door. "I'll see you soon." And with that, she exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Valon watched her go and scowled, "'Effin' 'ell Alister," he growled as he pushed the button to switch to a single player game

"Single player...the story of my life!" he said as the game started.


	5. Miss Hot Pants

Chapter 6 has finally been updated, hope you like the slightly altered chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters.

Please Review.

* * *

><p>"What are you planning on making for dinner tonight, Alister?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen<p>

"Beef Wellington with the boiled potatoes, broccoli, carrots and peas with gravy on the side" he said without turning around.

"Oh, that sounds lovely. You don't really get these luxuries when you are travelling by caravan or when you are travelling in general for that matter."

The red-head just ignored her.

"You're not the social type are you?" she asked.

...Still no response.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

She gave up trying to get him to talk to her, but she didn't want to stand around when she could still be beating Valon.

"Get out the plates and cutlery. Plates are in the cupboard beside the sink cutlery in the draw above."

Nodding, she collected the right amount of plates and placed them on the table. She then collected five forks and five knifes.

"Are we having dessert?"

"Why do you want some?"

"I don't mind I guess I've been hanging with the guys for too long I suppose I've got accustomed to their behaviour."

"What would you have had if you were still with them?" he asked.

She was taken back a bit by his question. "Well, if Joey was going to cook, probably burnt burgers. If anyone else were to cook, it would be either beans on toast or pasta. However, if no one cooked then you would make your own when you wanted it. I think I would've had a frozen meal from the freezer if I was still with them," she said with a slight chuckle. "Do you always cook? Or do you take it turns?"

"We used to take turns before Valon blew up the kitchen," he stated. "Since then, he's been banned from entering the kitchen unless he was grabbing something that doesn't require a stove, oven or microwave or if he is washing up. Mai often eats out but I have a feeling she's chose to stay in because you are here. Usually, it rotates between Raphael and myself. Since he cooked last night, it's my turn today

"Oh well that seems fair," she said. "Yet I can't help but dread to know how Valon blew up the kitchen."

"Trust me when I say that it wasn't a pretty sight to see."

"I can imagine," she said.

Once again, there was silence between the two of them.

"How long have you been here Alister?"

"What you mean?" he asked, slightly taken back by the random question.

"How long have you been working for Dartz?"

"Five years."

"Wow so you're in your early twenties now then."

He turned and looked at her with a raised eyebrow."You're joking right? I'm 19."

"So that means you must have only been 14 when you joined, that is horrible." She suddenly felt saddened that he had sold himself to a man so early in his life.

"I was the third one to live here when I joined there was already Raphael and Gurimo. Valon was the last one to join"

"Who is Gurimo?"

"He was the guy who looked like the Grim Reaper. He duelled the Pharaoh with the Orichalcos in the abandoned junk yard."

"Oh I remember him; weird looking fella he used the Egyptian Gods and it was too powerful for him?"

"Yes."

"You know once you get past the unsociable side of you, you're not so bad to talk too."

"I guess I should take that as a compliment," he smirked. "Once you get past the preppy cheerleader nature, you're not so bad yourself." His face shifted into a scowl when he saw her face change to one of shock. "What Gardner?"

"I don't know how you're going to take this but you sounded just like Seto Kaiba when you referred to me as a "preppy cheerleader-"

She noticed Alister's whole demeanour changed once those words left her mouth.

"How close to Kaiba are you?" he asked, his voice changing into a darker tone.

"I wouldn't say we were close. I mean we do go to the same school, and we rival one another to be top of the class. I do babysit Mokuba from time to time but that is it really."

Alister didn't say anything more and turned to get the Wellington out of the oven. In silence, he chopped it into slices and placed them on to the plate. He dished out the vegetables on the plate giving Raphael and Valon a large amount. He dished the other plates equally.

"Alister I want you to know something," she started.

The red-head looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Seto Kaiba is not like his step father; you don't know Seto like I do. Don't judge a person because of their family."

She looked at him directly and he looked straight back at to her; his face showing no sign of any emotion.

"Dinner is ready," he said, as he left the kitchen to alert everyone that the meal was ready.

Téa stood awkwardly in the kitchen, not knowing where they were going to eat the meal.

She stood waiting for someone to meet her in the kitchen so she knew what she was meant to be doing next. Just then the door swung open and Valon wondered into the kitchen.

"Oi. Did 'e just leave ya standin' there?"

"I wouldn't say left. We were doing alright but I kind of brought an uncomfortable topic up."

Valon frowned but said nothing more he picked up his plate.

"Follow me. I'll show ya w'ere ta go."

Smiling at him she walked beside him and whispered in his ear. "Thank you very much Mr Blue Eyes."

He chuckled at her words. "You're welcome Miss Hot Pants,"

Téa looked at him surprised. "What's that meant to mean aye Mister?"

"Well I like a girl wearin' tight shorts."

She turned around, her mouth wide in shock and amusement. "I'll keep that in mind," she winked turning away from Valon. She nearly dropped her plate when she felt his hand came into contact with her bottom. "How dare you," she said jokingly playfully slapping him on the arm as they continued to laugh.

From behind Raphael stood looking at the scene amused, but also had a bad feeling that he hoped didn't end in tears and anger. "Guess I'll have to wait and see what happens," he mumbled with a sigh, heading into the kitchen to collect his dinner.


	6. The Man's Sex Appeal Affects You Like

**It's been awhile but here is the next chapter, please enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><span>The Man's Sex Appeal Affects You Like Hair In Rain<span>

"Alister this is really nice, it's strange to be around a guy that can actually cook," she said smiling at him; he smiled back at her softly embarrassed by her compliment.

"I can only imagine that Wheeler's cooking ability isn't great," laughed Mai.

"No Joey's cooking is not very good like I said to Alister it usually consists of burnt burgers. The boy's appetite is never ending," she said laughing a little.

"How long have you known them?" Valon asked intrigued.

"Erm, I've known Yugi since we were very young and have been friends since then. Joey moved from Brooklyn when he was 10 and came here. Tristan had always lived here but he was a bit of a Mr Big Shot. When we entered high school Yugi and I stayed close. Joey and Tristan also became close friends however they were also bullies and Yugi was their prime target."

"If they bullied the boy then how come you became friends?" interrogated Alister.

"One day Joey and Tristan chose the wrong person to pick on and the guy turned around and started a fight with them. Suddenly Yugi appeared out of know where and jumped into defend them and since that day Joey and Yugi have been close." She explained to them.

"Don't you have any female friends?" Mai asked out of the blue.

"Not really, I don't usually get on so well with girls."

Nobody spoke for the next ten minutes they were all sat silently eating their lunch. While everyone was preoccupied Tea glanced up at the group she was seated around. Raphael was very charming he didn't say a right lot but when he did his voice was one of two things soft and caring or hard and demanding. She never looked at him all that closely on the journey here, his cropped blonde hair was styled with gel, his eyes were a very interesting colour of blue if she looked closely she could see an outline of grey. This she assumed gave him the steely cold look when he stared at someone intensely. When she checked out his impressive physic she looked at his large muscular arms and noticed a few fair scars, she wounded where they had come from but knew that he wouldn't just openly admit it to her.

Her eyes then glanced over to Alister; at a distance the 19 year old did look very feminine but closer up you could easily see that he was a man, his jaw was chiselled with scrapings of stubble across his chin. The fall of his hair in his eyes was a very handsome look. Now that she looked at him closely she realised that red haired man was very attractive. She lowered her eyes from his face and looked at his body he didn't have the muscle that Raphael had and was a little skinny but the muscle he did have fitted his tall frame well.

Her eyes then shifted to Valon stuffing his face. She wasn't so sure how old Valon was but she assumed he was around her age, with Alister been 19 she was sure he was younger. Unlike the other two his eyes were large and bright blue filled with a cheeky glimpse in the corner giving him his mischievous appearance. His face was softer than the others which gave him his boyish charm. His body looked strong with his gentle tan she could see he took good care of himself. Yes he was attractive and that was her problem.

She looked passed Valon and her eyes fell on to her old friend. Mai looked different her eyes had hardened but if you looked closely you could see the foundation that had been applied thickly to hide the worry lines and dark shadows around her eyes. Her cheeks looked gaunt as though she wasn't eating properly her figure seemed smaller it was as though she was starving herself to hide the pain the stone around her neck had caused her emotionally. She knew Mai well enough to know the girl was hurting and she would not want to talk about it.

"So erm where about are you from, it's obvious Valon's from Australia but what about you two," she asked awkwardly looking between Alister and Raphael.

"Paris France," Raphael replied.

"Bosnia," said Alister quietly.

Tea smiled at them both for sharing that fragment of information. She knew they all shared a troubled past and it seemed they liked to keep it quiet, she was very grateful that they had shared the news from her.

"Where about are you from Tea?" Valon asked her smiling.

"Domino Japan, have lived there all my life."

"Would you like some dessert?" Alister asked Tea ignoring the surprised looks that Raphael and Valon were giving him.

"Erm I'll have some ice cream if you have some please." He nodded his head and stood taking away the plates.

"Are you not going to ask anyone else Alister?" Mai interrogated with a small smirk on her face.

"You all know where it is, she doesn't," he replied coldly. "Valon it's your turn to wash up," he turned and left the table with Valon groaning about cleaning. Mai sat smirking at the end of the table; she quickly stood and left the room and disappeared into the kitchen.

A few minutes later Mai and Alister left the kitchen each with two bowls in their hand. Raphael did not like ice cream so there was no bowl for him. Tea noticed that Mai's smirk had enlarged and Alister looked moody.

"Vanilla, sorry that's all we have." Mai said handing Tea a bowl.

"Vanilla is fine, thank you," she said looking at them both. She dipped her spoon into the ice cream and placed it into her mouth and sighed happily. She continued to eat the ice cream in silence.

"Tea, have you any siblings?" Raphael asked out of the blue.

Shaking her head, "nope I'm an only child and yourself?"

"I had a younger brother and sister," he said quietly. Tea could tell this was a difficult thing for him to discuss so she left it there.

An hour later after the ice cream had been consumed they were sat around the television watching a film, but Tea wasn't paying too much attention. For her Valon was sat far too close to her and she could smell the aftershave that was squirted all over him. Every now and then he would glance over at her and smile. Doing this made Tea automatically smile back.

He leant over and whispered in her ear, "enjoying yourself Miss Gardner," he winked.

Blushing she nodded her head and she was a little surprised when she felt Valon's arm wrap around her shoulders. Leaning on to him nervously she slowly begun to feel comfortable as the film continued she saw the glances that Mai was giving her and then she felt a sudden stab in her stomach. Yugi, Joey and Tristan were somewhere worrying about her, probably fearing for her life and here she was sat watching a film cuddled up with Valon and not even caring that she had been kidnapped. The realisation suddenly hit her and as the movie's credits scrolled down the screen, excusing herself saying she was tired she left the room and headed quickly upstairs. She brushed her teeth and visited the toilet before hurrying into the bedroom. She quickly got changed in to her pyjamas and climbed into bed hugging her pillow. She heard Mai walk into the bedroom and she pretended to be sleep.

"I know you're awake Tea, are you ok?" Mai asked sitting on the side of Tea's bed.

"Not really, I just feel so guilty and mad with myself!" she said suddenly very angry.

"But why?"

"This morning I was out on a run and I was suddenly kidnapped and Yugi, Joey and Tristan along with Rebecca saw me be kidnapped. I should be angry and hating every minute. I should be trying to get away from here but yet here I am sat playing games, watching TV and eating a cooked meal. It only just dawned on me that the boys would be worried about my safety and here I am enjoying myself." Tea ranted and Mai sat in silent no so sure what to say.

"Why do you think you're enjoying yourself?" Mai asked her cautiously.

"I don't know," she wailed as she buried her head deep into the pillow.

"I think we both know why you could be enjoying yourself and you don't want to admit to yourself that you and Valon seem to have a thing going on. When it was decided you were coming he was really looking forward to you staying."

"He was?" she raised her head.

"Yep he was we all thought it was a little funny, ever since you turned up here this morning he wanted to talk to you. I think he may have a little crush on you."

"Even if he did like me Mai the guys wouldn't allow it, Joey and Tristan would try to start up a fight and Yugi – well Yugi would be heartbroken. We both know that Yugi likes me."

"Tea get to know him. He is a lovely guy really, a bit of an idiot and not so smart but if I remember correctly that was a type of guy you were interested in." Tea frowned a little but sat up and faced Mai.

"Maybe but still the friction would be unbearable."

"Don't let them rule your life; anyway Valon is very innocent in many ways. He may have been in trouble with the police when he was a child, but a lot of the time Valon is unaware of many things. He was never given a proper education, he cannot read or write. He understands feelings for one another but things like sex he doesn't know much about. I know you like to teach people things. Valon would be willing to learn and he would protect you from everything." Mai said to her sitting on the bed crossing her legs.

"Really he's that clueless about sex and stuff like that," Mai nodded "wow, that's a little surprising. If you say all these good things about him, why did you not show any interest in him Mai? You blank the boy and ignore him but you're saying to me he's all this."

"You said it, he's only a boy. He's only just turned 18 Tea he may be seen as an adult in society but I'm 23 I need a real man."

"Is that why you kept trying to say no to Joey?" Mai nodded once again. "I remember the conversation back on Kaiba's blimp I know what type of guy you like and he's under this very roof."

"Shut up," Mai grumbled.

"Oh Mai just admit it you like Raphael, he's tall, muscular and blonde. The three things you look for in a man. The man's sex appeal affects you like hair in rain."

"Okay I'll admit I may have a small crush on Raphael but he doesn't like me. So I'm saying nothing."

"We'll see about this, next question what did you say to Alister when you were both in the kitchen. You were smirking like a mouse that got the cheese and he looked like he had been told he couldn't play with his favourite toy."

"Me and Alister don't get along very well, the way he was being with you interested me remember the ice cream incident?" Tea now nodded her head, "well I asked him if he felt something for you, and he snapped a little and then said something strange. He said you reminded him of a friend that passed away in the war. When he realised what he had said he clamped up but I was impressed with myself that I managed to get Alister to lose his focus."

"He's very good looking Alister, have you noticed?" Mai looked at her in shock. "It's true from afar he looks feminine but up close you can see that many of his features are very masculine and the way his hair falls in front of his eyes is very sexy."

"I see your point that is quite appealing but he's still very young,"

"Not for me," she winked and Mai stared at her in shock.

"Tea Gardner I'm shocked at you. Never did I think I'd hear something like that come out of your mouth,"

"I blame Rebecca Hawkins," she said grumpily. "Mai may I ask you something?"

"Go for it,"

"I'm not silly and I can see you're hiding the shadows under your eyes with foundation, and I know you're not eating properly I can see it in your face and figure. Are you feeling ok?" Mai's whole body tensed and then relaxed a little, Tea then saw her true emotions and she knew she wasn't ok.

"Yes and no. The power I've gained from the Orichalcos is overwhelming and I'm a better dueller then I've ever been before but I'm so tired it's consuming if you feel down it enhances it and makes it stronger so it can power the stone. All of a sudden I just feel depressed. I'm not happy here and I want to go home but nothing will change what I've done. It hurts and I try to hide the pain so I don't eat."

"But Mai that isn't going to help you, you can fight all of this I promise you. I'll help you I promise"

Mai smiled at her. "Thank you,"

"Mai, if you don't mind I'm gonna try to get some sleep I've been up since five this morning and I'm shattered."

"Yeah that is fine, good night Tea," Mai said smiling and walked over to her bed to start getting ready for sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, the chapter may not be perfect as the ending was written and checked over late at night haha<strong>


	7. Sex on Legs

**Next chapter now up, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The morning sunlight streamed on to Tea's face through the gap in the blinds, she lay awake and glanced at the clock on the bedside table; 7 o'clock it said. Tea sighed she wouldn't be able to get anymore sleep right now yawning she throw the covers on her bed away and placed her feet on the cold floor, shivering as the cold air surrounded her bare skin, she wrapped a coat around her shivering body and left the room. A lot had been on her mind and as she walked towards the staircase a voice from below interrupted her sudden thoughts.<p>

Tea looked towards the sound of Raphael's large form leaning against the door frame into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Raphael, how come you are up so early?" she asked and she stepped down the stairs.

"Morning couldn't sleep. How come you're up early?" he grunted.

"Couldn't sleep, light was shining on my face," she shrugged sitting on the third to bottom step.

Raphael nodded and noticed her coat and raised a blonde eyebrow smirking, she looked down and smiled shyly.

"It was cold in the room." She said simply and he nodded once. "Raphael how did you end up here?" he looked at her confused and waited for her to continue. "I mean, how did you end up being one of Dartz's cronies?"

He smirked and took a seat on the step beside her. "Well Gardner, my life took a turn for the worst thirteen years ago on my 15th birthday…" Tea sat patiently as he told her of how he had been surprised with the trip on the large yacht, the day had been pleasant and he loved the gifts he had been given. His little brother then aged 11 and his little sister 8, had given him his duel cards. "It all went downhill from there, we were suddenly told that the boat had crashed into a rock and I was separated from my family, I tried to take hold of my sisters hand but I couldn't reach, I remember been hit in the head and everything after that is a mystery. I found myself waking up from the waves lashing into me on an island. I head a voice but there was nobody insight and I knew that I had been abandoned left to die alone on the island. However in the corner of my eye I noticed something, Guardian Eatos, Guardian Grarl and Guardian Kay'est had appeared beside me and I knew from that moment I wasn't alone."

"Is that why you are so protective of your monsters, because they didn't desert you in your time of need, so you won't for them?" Raphael nodded and closed his eyes reminiscing the past.

"I lived on that island for four years becoming dependant on myself; I learnt to provide food, shelter and warmth. One particular day I heard a voice telling me to swim towards the horizon and for a strange reason I did so, and I continued to swim until I was so weak, in the near distance there was a cargo ship and they spotted me and took me back home. By now I was 19 been away for 4 years, my mother, father, Sonia and Julian had died that night. My other relatives wanted nothing to do with me and I was left alone once again. One night I heard the same voice that had told me to swim, this time I was transported to a graveyard and for the first time Dartz should himself, he told me to dig and to keep digging until I found what had been buried. In the ground had been my duel disk and in that was the seal of Orichalcos."

They sat quiet for a few moments, Tea thinking over what he had said. To her it sounded awfully odd how he had been in a ship wreck, Dartz knew he was at the island and then was able to find him again.

"He saved my life Gardner," he whispered so quietly she almost didn't hear it. Hearing the raw emotion in his voice she decided not to voice her opinion that it seemed awfully peculiar set of events.

Smiling at him she excused herself saying something about breakfast and left the staircase and entered the kitchen.

She sat at the kitchen table with a glass of orange juice in her hand and thought back to the friends she had left behind when she had been kidnapped. Deep down she knew she should still be annoyed that they had taken her, but a certain ball of energy with an Australian accent kept entering her mind. She was slowly becoming away of the little crush she was developing on him, but he was very attractive with nice muscular arms. His eyes were a beautiful deep blue and his voice was mesmerising. She knew Raphael was Mai's type and Alister was Alice's type. Alice was one of the girls that attend her dance and biology class. Everyone knew she wanted someone tall with red hair that was mysterious.

Sighing she took a sip of her drink and looked out the window. No matter how much she tried to forget her conversation with Raphael, she couldn't quite shake how bizarre it was that Dartz had just picked him up and took him away. It was as though he had been watching him and when he was filled with anger he took him under his arm. She thought back to the conversation she had shared with Mai last night. She was surprised to think Valon was so innocent minded when it came to certain subjects. At 18 nearly every boy she knew was trying to get some hanky panky and yet Valon knew nothing about it, it amused her really. Trying not to laugh out a loud as that would alert Raphael. Remembering what Mai had said about Valon not being able to read or write and her habit for wanting to teach people made her want to help him learn the joys a good book can give someone and be able to express their feelings on paper. But yet she didn't have the courage to ask him if he'd be willing to learn she assumed it would be a rather touchy subject for him.

Just as she was about to stand up and leave the kitchen Valon walked through the door and Tea could do nothing but stare. He was half asleep and hadn't noticed Tea sitting at the table but she was grateful as she could stare without him noticing. He looked to have just gotten out of bed, his hair was dishevelled and very sexy, her eyes dropped from his face to the lean taught muscles along his torso and arms. Each muscle was perfectly formed standing out, teasing her mercilessly; she wanted to run her hand along each muscle. His arms looked strong and protective. His boxer shorts hung low on his hips if they were any lower she would have seen much more. His legs were strong and muscular and she suddenly decided that this person who she referred to as a boy last night was in fact a man and a very attractive one at that. He was sex on legs.

Knowing she would have to make herself noticed she cleared her throat "Morning Valon," the male at the fridge jumped and turned around suddenly blushing furiously realising he was stood in the kitchen in only a pair of boxers and the girl he couldn't stop thinking about was sat at the table.

"Erm Morning Tea," she took pity on the blushing man and handed him a t-shirt that was in the wash basket, he covered himself quickly and she was surprised at her sudden disappointment when the chest was covered. He took a seat at the other end of the table trying to stop the blushing of his cheeks.

"Are you normally up this early?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Couldn't sleep," he said simply.

Tea wanted to help teach Valon to read and write but didn't know how to do it without being blunt her mind was reeling and then she noticed the newspaper on the table. Raphael had been in the kitchen before she had come down stairs. She glanced at the main article and smiled.

"Look at this can you believe the hassle you're causing Kaiba?" she handed him the newspaper and she watched him try to read the newspaper and she noticed him looking up at her before he cleared his throat.

"Sorry I can't read or write," and he quickly stood up and turned to leave, seeing this Tea jumped and stood in front of him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to discomfort you, if you'd like I could always teach you to read and write I've been told that I'd make a good teacher." He thought about it for a few moments and nodded smiling shyly down at her.

"Thanks I'd erm like that," Tea looked up at him and grinned.

"Let me know when you want to start the lessons and I'll be there to help you."

"You're a really lovely girl Gardner and how about we give it ago after dinner or something how about we do it in your room?"

"After dinner sounds good," she was grinning from ear to ear from the small compliment and nodded her head.

"I best go and get dressed," he said shyly and they both looked down Tea quickly diverting her eyes away from him.

The morning passed quickly and Tea did her own little thing eagerly looking forward to helping Valon to read and write. Dinner was quick and she noticed that Valon was rather quiet but said nothing she kicked him under the table and he looked up at her. She smiled at him and he smiled back, winked and continued to eat his dinner.

Twenty minutes later Valon met Tea in her bedroom, he looked around and sighed he could see two pens, a lot of paper with lines. He stood in the door way for a few minutes silently watching her as she sorted things out. He couldn't deny any longer that she was beautiful and she had an amazing personality. She was willing to teach him how to read and write but yet she didn't know the true horrors of his past and she wasn't sure if she would be willing to talk to him if he knew what he had done.

Tea looked up and smiled but could see something was troubling him. "Valon is everything alright?" he looked up at her and nodded smiling as he walked to sit on her bed.

"What we gonna do first?" he asked a little nervous.

"I'm going to get you to write down the alphabet, I want to know what you know already. There are 26 letters will you write the letters you know down?" the task was easy enough eh thought he knew a few letters and quickly wrote down N, I, d, o, a, and V.

"That's it," he said shyly. Tea looked at the page and nodded.

"Do you know what the letters are?" he nodded and informed her of each letter.

"It's interesting that you've written the letters in lowercase and uppercase. Is that the only way you know how to write them?" Valon nodded. "Okay so I'm going to write down the first 10 letters in the alphabet and then you'll re-write them, I'll start with uppercase letters and then we'll do lowercase letters." Valon nodded once again and watched as she wrote out the letters, A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,I,J. Valon took out the pen and copied the letters underneath hers. He was very impressed when he wrote the letters just like she had done, while he was writing them she informed him of what letter was what. By the end of the list he was able to tell her the first 10 letters. She then wrote the next 10 letters and he continued doing what they were doing before, he was slowly beginning to enjoy himself, by the time she got to the last 6 letters he was becoming even more confident in what he was doing.

"Okay so I've told you all the letters so far. I've wrote down each letters in uppercase on a piece of paper and I'm going to show you them in a different orders and you've got to tell me what letter is which."

"Okay, is this so I can remember the letters when they are not in the correct order?" Tea nodded and handed up the first letter. He looked at it thoughtfully. "F," Tea nodded and they continued doing this for the next 10 minutes until Valon got every letter as soon as they were shown.

"You've finally got this," Tea said happily leaning in to give him a hug, he hugged her back and smiled inwardly enjoying the time they were having. They were just about to start the lowercase letters when Alister appeared at the door.

"Valon, we've been called we gotta go," Valon groaned and stood up.

"Tea you're to stay here, Mai has gone out and Master Dartz wants only, Raphael, Valon and I to attend." Tea nodded and watched Alister leave.

"We can continue this when you get back if you like?"

"I'd like that," he said smiling as he walked to the door. Before he left he turned around and looked at her, "Thanks for helping me with this," he sounded so sincere and different to his usual cocky self that her heart melted. She smiled brightly at him and watched as he left the room.

She watched the three bikers disappear down the road and decided on a little look around. Mai had given her a tour yesterday but she wanted to look around a little more and this time on her own she'd not fear someone having to ask her questions. She left her bedroom and walked straight towards Valon and Alister's shared bedroom. She pushed open the door and looked around she could tell which side was Alister's' and which was Valon's. On one side the room was gracefully organised the bed was neatly made, all the clothes were in the wardrobe, but the other side of the room the bed hadn't been made cans of coke were still on the bedside table, there were clothes on the floor beside the bed. It was the two sides of the same coin and it amused her slightly but looking around the room the different sides summed up the person that lived in them. She walked over to Valon's bed and sat down, is reasonably soft and quite comfy, she bounced on it slightly and laughed to herself trying to shake the perverted images she was having while she bounced. She walked out of the room and headed to Raphael's room, pushing the door open she looked around.

This room confused her walls were painted white the bedding was black and everything else in the room was black, it was neat and organised the bed was like Alister's, bedding pulled up. The bed itself was a nice sized double but as she looked around there was no personality in the room it was boring; black and white. She thought for a moment as she sat on his bed, little that she knew of Raphael's personality the more the room suited him, he didn't see things like others did it was black and white with no grey. He had been wronged so he would eliminate people that hurt him that pushed him away when he needed those most. He didn't see all the innocent people he was going to hurt.

Sighing Tea stood and left the room and walked down the stairs in to the gym. She saw all the gym equipment and the image of Valon in his boxers flashed into her mind. She smiled foolishly as she left the room through the large patio doors. The outside was beautiful, with a large oak tree a bench sat underneath it. She sat on the bench and realised that this would be the perfect time to run away, nobody was in and she was able to escape but she knew leaving the house would be easy but trying to find her way back to her friends would almost be impossible. From her spot on the bench she saw the beach and smiled the ocean looked so welcoming and she knew even if she could find her way back to her friends she wouldn't want to go she was becoming too comfortable with her surroundings and a certain brown haired Australian.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Please Review <strong>


	8. Soul Capture & Expert Sandcastle Builder

**Here is the next chapter, quite happy with this chapter and now I have an idea where the story is heading for the time being haha.**

* * *

><p><span>Soul Capture and Expert Sandcastle Builder<span>

It was now half past 6, Mai and three doom warriors had returned an hour ago hearing them talk downstairs she decided to avoid them allowing herself to think more about the situation she was in. Looking out of the window she sighed, it was still light out she had been in the house for two days now and was beginning to feel trapped, she hadn't been allowed to leave the house since she had gotten here. Sure she had gone shopping but she had been forced into it. The only time she escaped the four walls was this afternoon when she walked out in to the back garden. To feel the sun on her face was amazing and it saddened her that she didn't know when she'd be able to do it again. She continued to look out of the window never hearing the door behind her open. It was only when she sighed for the final time that she turned away from the window to see Valon staring at her slightly worried.

"Is everything okay?"

"Not really I'm fed up of being trapped in the house, I want to go out I want to do something that doesn't have me surrounded by four walls. I just feel trapped." Téa explained to him feeling like a child.

"That's funny seeing as I was coming to ask you if you'd like to come to the beach with me?" Téa looked at Valon in surprise and then smiled.

"You mean it?" Valon nodded; "Yes I've been looking at the beach, c'mon lets go." she took hold of Valon's hand and practically dragged him out of the room. Valon laughed looking down at the joint hands and then up to Téa's face.

"Hold on a minute Téa we need to tell the others where we're going," said Valon and disappeared into the living room to inform the others about their plans. Tea could see Mai from the reflection off the cabinet window, she saw the blonde raise her eyebrows and smirk causing Téa to groan knowing the next conversation between Mai and she would involve this.

Valon returned from the living room smiling, "C'mon then let's go to the beach." He took hold of her hand once again and the two left the house. "What do you want to do then?" he asked.

Téa thought for a moment, "Play in the sand maybe build a sandcastle or two," she smiled at the spikey haired biker. As she walked beside him she started to notice certain things. Unlike the other two bikers who were easily 6 foot and more he was around a respectable 5 foot 9 the perfect height to her 5 foot 3 frame. From her sideward angle she could see that his nose had been broken before, and there was a small faint scar on his cheek. There were already signs of laughter lines but she could see the lines of age and stress under his eyes and that alone placed fear in to her heart. She knew of Raphael's history and a bit on Alister's but she was clueless to the life Valon led before he joined Dartz, it saddened her to think that it wasn't going to be a happy tale. Valon pulled her towards the stairs that led them down to the beach, the steps were steep but he kept a tight hold on to her hand. It hadn't gone unnoticed by either of them how well their hands fitted together. As soon as their feet hit the sand they let go of each other's hand and walking closer to the sea. Finding a nice spot Téa plonked down on the sand, Valon sitting beside her.

She took off her shoes and socks placing them behind her so if the water came further up the sand her shoes would stay dry.

"So how do you make a sandcastle?" Valon asked looking at the sand.

"Don't tell me you've never made a sandcastle?" said Téa in shock as Valon shook his head. "I'm shocked, I thought with you being from Australia you'd have played on the beach. I guess you lived further in land?"

"Nope I'm from Sydney but I never had the luxury of playing on the beach," he admitted scratching the back of his neck. Téa could see the topic was making him uncomfortable and decided not to push the subject.

"Well you've got to learn so today you shall be taught the lesson of how to build a sandcastle. First we need to collect some water." Téa looked around the beach and discovered their first problem; they had nothing to carry the water from the sea up to the drier part of the beach. Looking around Valon noticed a metal bucket near the rocks, jumping up he ran to collect the bucket while Téa started to dig out some of the sand trying to make a hole. Valon returned with the bucket filled with water and seated himself down beside Téa.

"Okay so we're going to pour a bit of the water on to the sand to dampen in it so we can start to push it together," explained Téa pouring some of the water on to the dry sand.

They helped one another slide the sand creating four walls however after 15 minutes of making the sandcastle Valon stopped and turned to Téa.

"I'm not being funny but this doesn't look like a good sandcastle," Téa stood and looked at it and couldn't help but agree, the sandcastle looked nothing like she was hoping.

"I think we should buy more buckets and maybe a spade and try it again sometime," Téa admitted.

"You should have said we need a few buckets and some spades before we got here," laughed Valon

"Yeah but I never thought about it until we got here, and I'm sorry but I doubted there'd be a bucket and spade lying about back in that house, unless the four of you have regular sandcastle building completions," joked Téa.

"You never know we could be the most amazing sandcastle builders around," Valon said playing along.

"What amazing qualities you have, soul capture and expert sandcastle builder. Wow I bet you get all the girls swarming around you," laughed Téa before catching the mischievous look in Valon's eyes they both shared a small smile before Téa took off in a run quickly followed by Valon. She reached the sea splashing as she ran through the water, Valon who had caught up grabbed hold of her around her waist and lifted her out of the water, both of them laughing. Valon set her back on her feet as they splashed around in the water a bit more, both smiling.

A few minutes later they left the sea walking back up to where their shoes were. Sitting down and taking a deep breath she smiled up at Valon.

"I love coming to the beach I live in the middle of Japan so I don't come to the beach very often." Téa told him.

"I never went to the beach as a child," Valon said looking straight towards the sea. "I don't know if you know much about my life but I grew up on the streets. I was abandoned by my parents at a young age, and the only way I could survive was with my fists, I had to steal for food and if I couldn't do that then I'd have to scavenge through bins for leftover food. There are parts of Sydney that are nice that are broadcasted over the television and then there are parts of it that they'll never show." Téa was angry; she couldn't understand how a person could just abandon their child.

"How old were you when you were abandoned?"

"I was around 4 or 5 I think," he said. "I don't remember them now I can't picture what they even look like. Time has passed a lot since then, there has been many things happen to me since then."

"Like joining Dartz?" Tea asked cautiously.

"That's just one; Dartz was my saviour Téa he got me out of some really bad places. You see as a young ankle bitter I was very aggressive and would fight anyone. One day I was around a church and one of the nuns was there and offered me food and a place to stop. At first I turned it down but after so long I finally took her offer and stayed the nights in the church. One day I had gotten into a fight and Mother Mary the nun was cleaning some of my cuts and a group of men pushed Mother Mary to the ground, I jumped up to defend her as they were threatening her but she stopped me and they left saying this wasn't the last we'd see of them. I was worried to start with but she reassured me and that was that. A week later I was out and returning to the church I saw so many people surrounding theit and as I rushed up I saw that the church was on fire. There had been no survivors." Tea sat quietly listening to his heart breaking tale. He was abandoned by his parents the people who were meant to love him, then he found someone who could repair that hurt and she had been killed.

"I knew who had done this and I could see them laughing at the other end of the pond, in my anger I went after them and beat them. I remember using a metal pole to hit them with, and before I knew it they were dead. I didn't realise till it was too late." Valon refused to look at Téa he didn't know why he was telling her this because he was sure she'd be terrified of him. Hell even others didn't know all of this. "I was caught by the police and was thrown into an adult prison, it turned out that one of the men I had attacked wasn't dead and he was thrown into prison with me, I was framed for 5 murders but one had survived, this did nothing for me though. I was still always angry and always fighting in prison, eventually the police officers were fed up and threw me into a room locked me in a straitjacket. I was given four toilet breaks and three meals a day, they were the only times I saw people; I was in that straitjacket for days at a time. I spent over a year and a half like this until I was brought out the room and forced in front of this man who offered me an escape. I was to go to an island and with this deck of cards duel everyone on the Island, there was only one who could be victorious, and that person would get off the island and out of prison for good. I took the option without a second thought; I had nothing to lose so I was taken to an island. This was the first time I was introduced to the Orichalcos."

Téa's eyes widened the feeling that Dartz had something to do with Raphael's life was now causing her to think that he had played more of a role in Valon's than either of them first thought. She began to feel sick.

"As you can tell I was successful, I took the souls of everyone on the island, when I finished my final duel, Dartz appeared and congratulated me, at first I threatened him and said I'd duel him, and he chuckled and admitted he liked my temper and passion for duelling, he then asked if I wanted to join his cause, I had nothing to lose so I accepted, and here I am now. Dartz may have been involved in me going to the island but I thank him because he got me out of prison, I have people I care about around me, I'm not alone anymore and I'm glad of that," Téa didn't know what to say, she didn't know if there was anything she could say. She knew what Valon did as a child didn't make him a bad person today; he did it because he was hurt and as a child he didn't understand why everyone who cared for him had left.

She took hold of Valon's hand and squeezed it, in shock he looked down at the two hands and stared up at her, the look in his eyes took her breath away, and she saw the hurt and pain and then the fear.

"What you did as a child was wrong but that doesn't mean you are a bad person now, people make mistakes. We grow and learn from those mistakes, you may take souls but I don't think that makes you a villain Valon, I think it's a way for you to not look into the past and feel vulnerable and here you won't end up in prison again," Téa told him never once looking away from his eyes. Giving his hand another squeeze she said, "Thank you for telling me this," and Valon smiled the fear in his eyes disappeared.

"Thank you for not judging me on what I did as a child Téa, I never want to go back to prison, but I do think we should head back to the house as the tides coming in and I don't want to be stuck out of here, I can't swim," he admitted.

"I've an awful lot to teach you Valon," Téa said laughing creating a smile from Valon, "But on this occasion I think you're right I'd hate to be stuck out here," picking up their shoes they headed back to the steps. Téa couldn't believe the fun she had on the beach and looking at Valon she decided that her feelings for him were undoubtably getting stronger.

* * *

><p><strong>What you guys think?<strong>


	9. Dear Diary

**Chapter 9 is finally here.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own YUGIOH or the characters.**

* * *

><p><span>Dear Diary<span>

She had tried to avoid Mai after the evening on the beach and to a degree she had been successful. It wasn't that she didn't like the blonde anymore nor had it to do with not wanting to talk to her. Téa knew if Mai got her alone then she would demand to know the details of her time with Valon on the beach and she wasn't sure how she had felt about those couple of hours. Valon had told her many things and as the information sunk in she began to worry about their situation, from what she had heard from Raphael and now Valon she was sure Dartz wasn't as much of a life safer as they believed, somewhere in the back of her mind the words life wrecker seemed more suitable.

"Téa, you can only go on for so long before I cornered you." Mai said as she shut the door behind her. She had heard about the outing to the beach from Valon but whenever she had tried to bring it up with Téa she would either avoid the question or be able to distract her.

"Hello Mai who said I was avoiding you?"

"I never said you were avoiding me that was you. So do you care to tell me, why the sudden change in behaviour?

Téa sat on her bed and sighed, "I don't really know to where to start I just think something isn't right around here, I think there are too many coincidences for my liking."

"Go on?"

Not wanting to inform Mai on her suspicions of Dartz she told her about Valon and what he had told her. "Don't you think it's odd how three people who have had an unkind childhood are chosen to be henchmen to a man who has a goal of capturing souls?"

"Valon, Alister and especially Raphael respect Dartz, I may care very little for the man but I can see he's given them a chance of happiness again, they've all lost loved ones and he's been able to give them a surrogate family." Téa nods not wanting to go any further on this topic. For now she'll keep her suspicions to herself and see if she can discover anything more to defend them.

"But more importantly what is going on with you and Valon?" the cheeky tone in Mai's voice speaks volumes to Téa. Never having many female friends she didn't have the dreaded luxury of being teased over boys. Joey and Tristan seemed to scare majority of them away.

"Oh Mai I don't know what to do, I think I'm falling for him and that's not good…"

"But why is it not good? Valon's a nice boy he wouldn't hurt you and I think he feels the same for you."

"I doubt he would hurt me physically and I doubt he'd personally hurt me emotionally but he captures souls Mai. He's after my friends and... oh my god they don't even know if I'm okay. For all they know I'll be trapped in a room gagged and repeatedly raped and beaten." Téa said as a tear rolled down her cheeks. "Well I'm sure that's something Joey would think of. I feel horrible I don't even know if they're alright." She sniffed guilt filling her heart. Hear she was enjoying herself once again and for the second time in four days she had remembered her friends that saw her being captured. She couldn't bring herself to imagine how she had felt if she had seen any of them being captured.

"Your friends are fine Téa do not worry, they worry about you and are desperate to find you, but Dartz's plan has failed because they are even more determined to win their duels. Dartz isn't so happy about this he was hoping for the opposite effect. Even Kaiba is prepared to fight for you but I think that has something to do with Mokuba."

Téa smiled it was nice to hear her friends were doing well but something had come to her and it scared her. "How do you know all of this, are you watching us?" She had always felt like someone had been watching them from over her shoulder but she never had proof, but seeing Mai's reaction told her everything. Dartz was spying on them! "How is he doing it Mai, tell me."

"I'm not entirely sure how he's doing it but he's able to see everything you are doing, he knows everything Téa. I think it's something to do with the Orichalcos I think it gives him the power to see things he shouldn't be able too."

Téa frowned, if he had been watching us then the others weren't safe she thought,. Blowing up Professor Hawkins laboratory had been planned, he knew we were heading there. Her suspicions on him were rising. If he could see what Yugi was doing now had he been watching from the beginning? Had he seen Yugi duel Pegasus in the shadow realms? Had he watched Joey and Kaiba duel in Battle City? There were so many unanswered questions but a sudden thought made her heart stop. If he was able to watch us and change our paths had he been watching Raphael, Alister and Valon and shaped their lives for it to suit him?

"Téa… Earth to Téa… Anybody home… hello?"

Blinking Téa looked up at Mai; she had been lost in thought and hadn't paid attention to what Mai was telling her.

"I said, do you think Raphael could like me?"

Téa shrugged, "I think he's attracted to you, that is easy to see but I don't think he likes your personality. You've changed Mai; you're not the same girl we befriended on Duellist Kingdom. Your temper is sharper and you're fuelled with too much pride and anger. You've put up a shield because you're afraid to let someone in and hurt you. Let it down and allow him to know the girl behind the Orichalcos and then you'll know if he likes the real you." Mai nods but says nothing more on the subject.

"I've got you something." Téa raises her eyebrows and watches as Main walks to her side of the room and pulls out a book. "It's not much but when I was a child, when I was upset or confused I found myself at peace when I wrote it down in my diary. I want you to have this, I can see you're struggling with your emotions and maybe if you write it down it'll help you." Téa took the book out of Mai's hand and thanked her, the book really would help. "I've got to go now; Dartz has summoned us for another meeting. Oh joy!" Mai left the room with a quick goodbye leaving Téa to look at the book.

"Might as well write in it now while nobody is in the house," she picked up a pen from the pot beside Mai's bed and with the book in hand she headed downstairs passed the living room into Valon's pride and joy… the games room.

Making herself comfy on one of the couches she flipped open the book and put pen to paper.

_Dear Diary._

_I'm not really sure what I'm to write here; Mai said I should write my emotions down but maybe I'll start off by explaining my predicament. _

_4 days ago I set off for a jog and while on my run I was kidnapped by Raphael the unspoken leader of the dubbed Grease Monkeys. Against my will I was placed on a motorbike and taken away from my friends, I was scared and worried and the fear didn't disappear when I realised I was to board a helicopter and leave it on the back of a motorbike thousands of feet high. Okay maybe it wasn't thousands of feet but it was high enough for my liking. I was brought to this odd looking temple when I met a peculiar looking man and was told that I was part of his plan to weaken my friend's strength so it was easier to take their souls. Until he saw fit I was to live with the Grease Monkeys and Mai in their humble abode. Upon arrival I was shipped to the local shopping mall for new clothes and belongings seeing as I was KIDNAPPED and I didn't have time to pack a suitcase. _

_Back at the house I was given a tour and I quickly discovered these boys weren't what I first expected. I played games with the youngest biker; Valon and helped make dinner with the quiet red head; Alister. I was invited to the table to eat and I learnt where each one of them originated from and from the very beginning I hit it off well with Valon. It was only when I was sat close to him while watching a film did I begin to feel guilty for my actions. I was sat in a house with a full belly without a worry and my friends, who saw me be swept away a mere 16 hours ago where probably worried sick about me. I went to bed feeling upset and angry._

_The next morning I was up early and a small conversation with Raphael enlightened me to his past but I couldn't shake the feeling that Dartz was more involved then Raphael believed. I left Raphael behind and went to sit in the kitchen when low and behold Valon walked in to the kitchen in a pair of BOXERS! Wow oh wow was he ripped, I really hope he doesn't find this haha, but yes Valon was a sight to behold with muscles all in the right places and the most beautiful sleep filled eyes. After an embarrassing moment we agreed to spend some time after dinner together as I was going to teach him to read and write. _

_My relationship with Valon has progressed in the last couple of days; even though I was allowed to roam the house I hadn't been allowed to leave and I was beginning to become frustrated. I hated being trapped but then just out of nowhere Valon came and saved the day, he suggested we took a trip to the beach and with permission we left the house hand in hand and played on the beach. We attempted to make sandcastles but it didn't go so well. Really need to invest in a bucket and spade. While on the beach we splashed in the water and for once I didn't have a care in the world. I couldn't care less that I had been kidnapped I was having more fun than I had done in a long time. But things quickly turned serious when Valon told me about his childhood. The boy was abandoned by his parents at a young age and had been forced to fight for survival on the streets. When the only person who had ever cared for him was killed he lost control and killed those responsible, trapped in an adult prison he was forced in to a straitjacket when he became too rebellious. What he told me next worried me; he had been given a chance of freedom. His freedom came at a price, he was to duel on an island with the Orichalcos and the winner would be allowed to leave the island and prison. Valon of course won but what worries me is Dartz involvement, it's a little odd that Dartz appeared right after the final duel and knew who Valon was. I'm beginning to think that Dartz has played a more crucial role in the boy's lives then he has told them. _

_I'm yet to know much on Alister's other than what the Kaiba brothers have told me, but I have this feeling that Dartz has appeared somewhere along the lines. Like it's a "coincidence."_

_Now I have a problem and it's quite a big problem. I'm now sat in Valon's game room writing this because I think I have fallen for the Australian Aussie. He really is a sweet guy and maybe he does like me but at the end of the day, he is the enemy and you can't go falling for the enemy, it's like being Star…_

"Kaiba isn't one of the best for no reason Alister," said Mai and Téa froze.

"I know that Valentine, I have a plan where Kaiba can't win and his soul will be mine." She hated herself for thinking that being here would stop them from taking her friends souls. But from what Alister had said, revenge was still in order. "I'll dispose the pilot and take his place on the plane and when we're in the sky I'll reveal myself and we'll duel. He can't get out of it when he's hundreds of feet in the air. The Orichalcos will stop us from falling out of the plane and when I've taken Kaiba's soul I'll land the plane and come back."

"You've just one problem with that idea Alister and its Kaiba's younger brother. What you going to do with him?" Valon asked and Téa hadn't moved listening to every word.

"I haven't thought that far ahead yet," he admitted and it didn't help Téa feel any less worried. What if Mokuba got hurt? Was the only thing she could think of?

"Dartz has informed me of the whereabouts of the Pharaoh and I'll be leaving tomorrow to take his soul and when I return it'll be down to Alister and Valon to take the souls of the other two."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean Alister and Valon Blondie? If anyone is taking down Wheeler then it's I. I have a score to finish with that punk and it's not over until his soul is mine." Téa knew it was the anger from the Orichalcos that was making Mai talk like that but it didn't stop her from feeling hurt and betrayed. How dare Mai plan to take Joey's soul after everything he had done for her!

"Mai it's too dangerous, you struggled to duel him last time so back off and let me have my way with Wheeler," Valon said and in an instant Téa felt her heart break, she thought Valon was different but he had shown her he was no different from the others.

"Yes go and take the soul of the friend of the girl you're crushing on, that'll defiantly get you in her good books." She could hear Valon and Mai arguing and turned back to the book and looked what she had wrote, listening to Valon and Mai's argument in the background.

…_Crossed Lovers, and we know how Romeo and Juliet ended. I'm sitting here listening to them discus how they are going to take the souls of my friends and all I want to do now is leave this place but I don't know where I am or how I'm to get out of here. I guess there is nothing I can do but sit here and hope that the Pharaoh will be okay. _

Téa closes her books and silently opens the door to the game room. She sneaks past the door to the living room where she sees the four house mates seated and tiptoes up the staircase. Reaching her room she flings her door open and falls to her bed finally allowing the tears she had been holding, to set free.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review guys, pretty happy with the finish of this chapter :)<strong>


	10. I'm Sorry

Chapter 10 wooo. Please Review guys, I didn't get any for the last one.

* * *

><p><span>I'm Sorry <span>

Hearing someone walking up the stairs Téa quickly wiped down her face, she didn't want whoever it was to know she had been crying. Grabbing hold of a wipe she began to scrub her face, if it looked as though she had been taking her make up off she could tell them that she had rubbed her eyes too hard.

Valon's head poked around the door, "Hey Téa, can I come in?"

She wanted to say no, she wanted to tell him to get out and leave her be; she wanted to tell him how much he had hurt her by still wanting to take away her friends souls. But none of this was said as she nodded her head and he waltzed into her room.

"Can I help you Valon?" She was hoping that he'd say no and she could talk him into leaving but again luck didn't seem to be going her way.

"I was hoping that you'd help me with my letters" he scratched the back of his neck uncertainly, "If you're busy or if you want to go to bed then that's fine,"

She could feel the guilt seep into her as she told him she was about to go to bed, she didn't know if she would be able to help him with his letters with the mood she was in. She knew he had believed her lie but the hint of disappointment in his eyes was still there and her guilt intensified.

"Maybe we can do it tomorrow when I'm not so tired?" Valon grinned and nodded before leaving the room.

"Bed time Téa," she whispered, as she changed into her pyjamas. She climbed into bed and closed her eyes hoping tomorrow was going to be better.

But it wasn't.

She had woken quite late the next morning and had gone downstairs to see Mai, Alister and Valon sat around the kitchen table eating and drinking, the absence of Raphael worried her and before she could question her stupidity she had asked where he had gone.

"He's gone out might not be back for a while." Was Alister's reply and her heart stopped cold, she didn't know where he had gone but she knew what he had gone to do. She didn't know how she felt, if he returned then Raphael had taken the Pharaoh's soul but if the Pharaoh won then Raphael would be lost forever.

A few hours later Alister had left the house heading to collect Raphael, whether the large blonde returned with his soul or without was still unknown.

"Valon, fancy doing something on your letters?" the Australian nodded his head and came to sit next to her. "Where did we get to?"

"We just finished with upper case letters." He picked up a piece of paper and a pen before handing it to Téa.

"So we'll start with lowercase then," Valon nodded and watched as she wrote down letters A to F in lower case before telling him to copy what she had wrote. They continued to write down each letter until all had been written and copied. Copying what she had done with the upper case letters she wrote each letter on a separate piece of paper and began to show him each letter in the wrong order.

An hour later she had re-written the uppercase letters testing him with both styles. "I think you've got it! You've not got any wrong,"

"I KNOW MY LETTERS!" Téa couldn't help but smile as she watched him celebrate. He whooped and ran around the room lifting Mai into the air before dropping her back down and running into the hallway. The two girls looked at one another shaking their head in amusement.

"Do you know what that's all about?" Mai asked chuckling.

"He's finally learnt his letters,"

"He's an Australian Boomerang," Mai laughed shaking her head sitting beside her.

"But you know what they say about Boomerangs?" Mai raised a brow "they always come back."

"RAPH'S BACK RAPH'S BACK!" cried Valon as he ran into the room followed by an angry looking blonde.

Téa went from hot too cold in a matter of seconds, her heart beat increased and the feeling of nausea arrived. She could feel Mai's eyes burning into the side of her head but Téa didn't even look at her, her were eyes glued to Raphael's body; that man had taken her away from her friends and now he had taken away the Pharaoh.

"What happened? I take it you won?" Mai asked.

Raphael nodded and looked towards Téa, he had noticed quite quickly that she was pale and glancing down at her hands he watched as she tried to stop from them shaking.

"I decided early on I wasn't going to be the one to use the Orichalcos, I chose to give it to the Pharaoh. Master Dartz had always said the nameless Pharaoh had been a bad king so I knew the desire to control the Orichalcos would be too much for him to bear and I was right. A few turns later he played the card and the seal was played, this time from his hands. He destroyed his monsters without a second thought, sending them to the graveyard. The duel was going in my way and finally I destroyed the rest of his life points and the seal took his soul." For some reason Raphael couldn't look at Téa, he could see out of the corner of his eye that Téa's emotions had gone out of control; she seemed shocked that the Pharaoh had been the one to use the card but the feelings of shock were slowly disappearing replacing it with hurt.

"When I returned to headquarters to inform Master Dartz about my success he had informed me that I had failed. The Pharaoh shares the body with a boy and he had pushed the Pharaoh's soul out of the seal and it was his soul that had been captured by the Orichalcos."

"Y- you – you – you took Yugi's soul," she said in a broken voice. "You've killed Yugi! You're a murderer." Her anger was slowly beginning to seep out of her. "Just because your life was ruined doesn't mean you should go around and destroy others. You are no better than the people you claim to be bad, you all follow a man who's a conniving snake who's playing you all and you allow him to dominate your lives. You allow him to control you with a stone that reeks of evil. You've captured me and now you've taken the soul of Yugi. He did nothing wrong to hurt you. I hope the Pharaoh finds you and takes your soul because you don't deserve to keep yours." Téa spat, she jumped out of her seat and walked straight over to the surprised blonde and raised her palm slapping him across with the face with a resounding SLAP! "You're a monster, a murderer and now you've taken Yugi, you've taken my best friend and he did nothing to hurt you." She couldn't take it any longer and fled the room finally allowing her tears to flow down her face.

"Well that was different," Alister said staring at the doorway that Téa had just ran through.

"I didn't want to take the soul of the boy, I duelled the Pharaoh, it's his own fault he lost his soul." Raphael snapped attentively stroking the cheek that had been hit.

"Try telling Téa that, you know what it's like to lose someone so imagine how she's feeling right now."

"That's different Mai; we lost someone who did mean a lot to us not just a friend." Valon argued.

"And that friend did mean a lot to her, he was like a brother. They'd been through everything together. Téa will stand by Yugi even if that means she dies." Valon said nothing, Mother Mary had never been a relative but he had cared more about her then anyone in his life and she had died.

"I'm off to see if she's okay," nothing, Mai, Alister or Raphael could say would stop him from seeing if the girl he was falling for was okay. He left the living room and bounded up the stairs before stopping outside her door. From the outside he could hear her sobs and his heart broke. Did everyone feel this way when a soul of someone they cared about had been taken? He walked straight into the room and he could feel his heart break. Lying on the bed, sobbing into her pillow laid Téa. Taking a deep breath he walked towards her before lifting her into his arms. She struggled against him to start with but when he worked his arms around her body and rubbed her back soothingly she broke down on his shoulder clinging on to him like the world was about to end.

Time seemed to drag as he sat there with her in his arms. Her cries quietened till all that could be heard was her sniffling.

He didn't know what to say to ease the pain he was sure she was feeling. He knew her heart was aching for a friend that she'd never see again and he knew nothing he could say would stop her from hurting so he settled with.

"I'm sorry"

* * *

><p>What you think? Please please review :)<p> 


	11. Conversation with Friends

**This chapter just came to me and I just got my head down and wrote it. I'm a happy with how it came out. Hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters, nor do I make any profit for this.**

* * *

><p><span>Conversation with Friends<span>

She groaned. Her eyes were sticky, that was the first thing she realized, the second was her bunged up nose and the third was something warm touching her face. Blinking she raised her head and frowned, the warm thing touching her face was the warm naked body of Valon. "_Oh please tell me I didn't please tell me I didn't"_ she took a hold of the blanket and with a deep breath she lifted the blanket and peered underneath. "_Bottoms on… check, t-shirt on… check. So why am I in bed with Valon?"_ She looked up at his face and smiled softly, she could feel his hands on her back and the urge to close her eyes and snuggle closer to the heat was a tempting idea but she rolled away and closed her eyes. "Yugi_"_ she whispered sadly, she now knew why Valon lay beside her, only a few hours ago she had watched Raphael walk through the door and listened to him as he told her how the Pharaoh had activated the Seal of Orichalcos and lost but somehow had avoided capture and sweet Yugi had been captured. She had been mad, and had said unkind things but she refused to take the words back, "_Why should I"_ she thought "_We've done nothing wrong so why should we suffer" _she rolled on to her back and stared at the ceiling, it was early morning and the sun had yet to rise but as she laid there she couldn't help but thank the man beside her. She had run out of the room in tears and he had followed her, holding her as she cried and had only said two words; I'm sorry. Smiling softly she pushed herself up and stared down at him. The light from the moon shone through the curtain illuminating his face.

His bright blue eyes were hidden from view and his cheeky smile had disappeared but looking down at him she couldn't help but smile. He looked much younger than his 18 years, beside her, laid a young man who tried to hide his emotions behind a happy grin. The nightmare he was having was plain to see on his face; stroking his brow she watched as his face calmed under her soothing strokes. It was only fair that she comforted him in his time of need. Burrowing his head deeper in the pillow she smiled and removed his arms from around her and climbed carefully out of the bed so not to wake him. She pulled the covers over his body and with a last look she left the room and tiptoed downstairs.

Alister's door and Raphael's door was sealed and she was sure that she had seen a lump in Mai's bed as she left the room. Looking behind for one last time she sprinted towards the phone that was beside the door and dialled waiting to hear a familiar voice.

"'Ello?" grumbled a voice. "Who is it?"

"Tristan it's me Téa wake up,"

"TÉA! You alright? Those sleezeballs haven't hurt you have they? Guy's wake up Téa is on the phone!" She could hear soft voices on the other side of the phone and she sighed it was so good to hear the voices of her friends even though they were so far away. She kept watch on the stairs, she didn't want to be caught on the phone, and they had never said she wasn't allowed to use the phone but yet they never said she could.

"Téa it's Joey you okay?"

"Hey Joey I'm okay how are you guys?"

"Yeah yeah we're good. Where are you? They're not hurting you are they?" his voice was quick and full of sleep but she was so grateful to hear him.

"I'm not sure where I am, Raphael kidnapped me but took me other the sea, I don't even think I'm in America anymore. And don't worry about me they're not hurting me."

"Good because if they were I'd…"

"Joey be quiet and listen I don't have long to talk. Something fishy is going on here the man buying Kaiba's company is called Dartz…"

"What did you say Gardner?" The voice from the phone was one she hadn't been expecting but she was happy to hear it nevertheless.

"Kaiba, listen the man behind you loosing your company is Dartz he runs the company Paradius and from what Valon has told me, Paradius owns a bit of every company going but has completely taken over yours.

"Why that…"

"Kaiba I haven't got time for you to curse. Listen to me… Dartz runs a secret organisation to capture souls to raise the Leviathan a monster that was will destroy the world." She could here Kaiba scoffed but ignored it. "You need to be careful I know what the Pharaoh did and I know Yugi is gone but you guys really need to be careful. It scary how much Alister knows about you Kaiba, the man is after some serious revenge."

"Why is he after you Kaiba?" she could hear Rebecca on the other end and listened as Kaiba informed them of Alister's story.

"This is what I find fishy, Valon and Raphael told me about their lives before they joined Dartz and what struck me was how Dartz just seemed to appear out of no where and took them with him. It's as though he's been watching them…"

"Listen Téa don't let them get too close, they'll try and brainwash you like they've done to Mai."

"Joey, Mai is here and they haven't brainwashed her, she chose this life willingly but I'm beginning to think she's wishing she hadn't."

"Téa be careful. We know about Yugi and we don't want the same to happen to you." Tristan's voice was stern and she noted a slight hint of anger in his tone and she knew it was because of the Pharaoh.

"It's not me they're going for, it's the Pharaoh, Kaiba and Joey. Dartz was going to kidnap either you or me, Tristan, to affect their duels. He was hoping that if one of us was kidnapped then they'd lose there concentration and their souls would be easier to take."

"Don't worry Téa that won't happen, they've got no chance of beating me." She smiled at Joey's words, he was still the same Joey she knew and loved.

"You know Téa I'm beginning to think you're enjoying your time with those boys. But don't go shagging any of them." Téa snorted at Rebecca's words but as she tried to deny it her mind drifted to the man laid asleep in her bed.

"Don't worry Rebecca I won't."

"Téa," the Pharaoh's voice was rough and even though she was angry at him she just couldn't yell at him. "I'm sorry, Yugi told me not to do it but I – I – I didn't listen to him. It should have been me that lost my soul I…"

"Pharaoh, listen to me, don't beat yourself up over it. We'll get him back you have to fight for him now. Don't let his sacrifice be in vain." A noise from upstairs made her freeze, she could hear Joey saying something but her ears were focusing on the noise from upstairs.

"Listen Joey I'm sorry I've got to go. Don't worry about me and be careful!" She placed the phone back on the receiver and hurried into the kitchen and switched on the lights. Turning a full 360 degrees in panic she hurried over to the fridge as she heard the stairs creek. Someone was coming down stairs and her only excuse for being up this early was her thirst.

The door to the kitchen opened and she sighed inwardly when she saw Valon walking in. Her breath caught in her throat when she looked at him, it was the second time he had walked into the kitchen topless, and it was the second time she stared at his perfectly chiselled chest in lust. Rebecca's words from early came back to haunt her 'Don't be shagging any of them.' "_Curse you Rebecca Hawkins curse you!" _

"Téa what are you doing down here?" his voice soft and full of sleep, his blue eyes were slightly muggy from just waking up.

"My throat was dry so I came down stairs to get a drink." She knew it was a lie but her throat really was a little dry.

"Oh okay,"

"Valon, I want to thank you for earlier, you didn't need to come and see me but … thank you." His cheeks flushed softly and his smile was soft.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." She was smiling as she walked over to him, standing in front of him, her eyes level to his muscular chest she raised her arms and wrapped them around his body and his arms followed suit and wrapped around her slimmer body. Resting her head on his chest she listened to his heartbeat and closed her eyes. His scent was intoxicating and she knew if she didn't pull away now she never would.

Sighing she pulled away and looked up at his face. Standing on her toes she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and whispered thank you once more before she pulled apart.

He smiled down at her and nodded. "I take it you're going back to your own bed and I'll be going back to mine?"

"Yes, if I wake up in bed with you Mai will have even more questions to ask." Valon laughed and nodded in agreement.

Together they walked up the stairs and with a soft smile they went in separate directions, Téa towards her room and Valon towards his. Lying back in bed she stared once more up at the ceiling. The conversation with her friends had lifted her spirits but she couldn't shake her feelings on Dartz. "Something just doesn't seem right," and that was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are really appreciated motivates me to update even more and I love hearing what you all think to this story. Let me know what you think to the ValonTéa pairing.**


	12. SH CH PH ER

_Sorry for the reallllyyyyy late update but it's here._

_Disclaimer: I don't own YUGIOH or any of the characters._

* * *

><p><span>SH CH PH ER<span>

It would appear that her releasing work out was not going to be what she was expecting. As she stepped into the room her eyes quickly zoned on to the other body working out on the rowing machine. Closing her eyes and holding in a groan she walked into the room and towards the treadmill.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I've come to work out is that alright with you?" he said nothing and continued to row to and fro. Taking his silence as a yes she pushed in the numbers and started with a steady walk. Earphones where pushed into her ears and with the words of her favourite musician in her ears she sped up her walk to a jog. The more she pushed the better about this situation she felt.

If she knew where she was she could make a run for it and find Joey and the gang but she was yet to discover where they had taken her. It was nothing like she had seen before. In an odd way she found it very beautiful even if it was rather creepy.

The treadmill beside her started up and she glanced over to see Alister running beside her. His skin sweaty with a coating of sheen, suggested to her he had been working out a good hour before she came down. His hair was dripping and his face was no longer pale but flushed from the heat of his body. His legs were strong and his bum was tight.

"See something you like?" blushing from being caught staring she looked up to see him smirking at her amused. Rolling her eyes she just shrugged and continued to jog beside him.

"Your skinnier than I thought." She said grinning.

"And you're fatter than you look."

"Well at least guys have something to hold on to with me,"

"I'm not interested in guys," he said laughing.

"No but I bet a few of them take a shine to you before they realise you're a boy." His grin slipped and a strange look came over his face.

"You've no idea how creepy that is,"

Téa snorted, "You shouldn't be so pretty then," sticking out her tongue he just shook his amused, so far she was surprised with how easy it was talking to Alister. He had always come across as a little cold and emotionless but seeing this playful side to him was intriguing and she curiously wondered what more there was behind this enigma.

"So when are you going to attack Kaiba on his plane?" She asks bluntly and watches as Alister nearly trips over from her direct question.

"How'd you know about that?"

"You'd think with a prisoner in your house you'd be a little more careful what you say out loud."

"You were listening to our conversations," he snapped. He had stopped running now and just stared at her.

"Not really, I was walking into the living room when I heard you say it and I just stopped and listened. That's how I knew where Raphael had gone yesterday." Her tone was harsher than earlier. She had yet to forgive Raphael for taking away Yugi's soul.

"Soon."

"What have you got against Kaiba?" she says. Okay so she already knew Kaiba had informed her of Alister's life over the phone last night but she wanted to hear it from him.

"Look Gardner it's got nothing to do with you. I have my reasons."

"I'm afraid it has a lot to do with me, Kaiba and Mokuba are dear to me and if you're planning on taking them away from me I'd like to know why, because I'm pretty sure it's not a very good reason. What was it? Did he not give you his autograph or di…"

"Shut up! You know nothing of my life." He snarled angrily.

"Then why don't you tell me?"

He was silent for what felt like an hour before he stood off his treadmill and sat down, following his lead she sat next to him. "I came from small family. We weren't rich like Raphael but we were content. There was my Pop my Ma and my little brother Mickey and we were happy, I was good at duel monsters always had been and I enjoyed it but then the war started. My Pop went off to fight in the war but he never came back, died in action. Ma kept us together the best she could but then Mickey and I went to see a friend but as we returned home we saw people running and quickly discovered our house had been bombed. Ma was in there. I was 13 and left looking after my little brother, he was only 6. I was 14 when it happened. I had kept us and a few other kids alive for 7 months when the shelter where we stayed was bombed Mickey and I weren't there but all the kids in there died. Bombs where dropping and guns where firing and I told Mickey to hide in this tank while I picked up the toy he dropped but when I got there the tank blew up and he died. It was my fault because I told him to stay in there. If I had never have told him he would still be alive. I looked up and in the distance was a few men in suits congratulating each other and one man got into this helicopter. It was that moment when I met Master Dartz for the first time. He approached me and asked if I wanted to know who had taken my family away from me so I said yes and he told me that it was Gozaburo Kaiba. From that day I have wanted revenge for what he did to my family." Throughout his speech Téa could feel the hatred that was in his voice.

"It was Gozaburo Kaiba that killed your family, why are you after Seto?"

"Because he's Gozaburo son and the basted himself is dead."

"Do you know how Gozaburo died" she wondered if he knew the truth or just the fabricated story.

"He tripped and fell out of a window in his grand house." He said harshly trying to keep his anger in check.

"I thought that too but that was before Mokuba told me the truth." She had his attention. His face was staring directly at her and his eyes were wide. She looked away and focused on the wall in front of her. "Do you know of Noah Kaiba?"

"No,"

"Do you know the real reason why Seto and Mokuba where adopted."

"Because Gozaburo wanted children but I'm guessing that is incorrect?"

"Do you know how Seto persuaded Gozaburo to adopt he and Mokuba?" this time he said nothing but shook his head. "Do you want to know the truth behind the Kaiba family?"

"Yes,"

"Okay, Seto Kaiba lost his mother due to childbirth. She died bringing Mokuba into the world. His father was distraught with the loss of his wife and he started to suffer with depression. Two years later he hung himself on a tree with a note saying he was sorry to his sons and but he couldn't live with his wife. Seto and Mokuba where put into an orphanage when Gozaburo Kaiba came to visit declaring he wanted to adopt a child. He had his on Seto straight away but did not want Mokuba so Kaiba made him a bet. They would play chess and if he won the game Gozaburo would adopt both him and Mokuba, if he lost then Gozaburo would adopt just him. Kaiba has always had good fortune when it came to games and he won. Gozaburo could do nothing about it, he made the deal and a week later Kaiba and Mokuba where living in his mansion. You see Gozaburo didn't want to adopt a child for his own need but to tutor his son Noah."

"What! Gozaburo Kaiba had a son!" snapped Alister in shock. "That's not possible there is nothing on Gozaburo Kaiba having a son."

"That's because Noah was very sick, he never left the house and only a small minority knew about him. When he agreed to adopt the Kaiba brothers, Seto was to tutor Noah but there was an accident in the home and Noah died, Gozaburo strapped Noah's brain to a simulator where he would continue to live in virtual world. It was only when Noah discovered the truth about his faked life did he realise he was in fact dead. By this time Gozaburo had already started to train Seto, Mokuba said very little but Kaiba was abused by Gozaburo, forced to work until he passed out from exhaustion. If he failed something he was hit, locked away for punishment. He lived a very sad and lonely life until he started to grow stronger. It was an argument over changing the company from weapons to games that caused Gozaburo's death. A match of Duel monsters sealed the deal like the chess match and like the match before Seto won and informed Gozaburo what he was going to do because the deal was done. In his anger Gozaburo went to strike Seto but being taller and stronger he pushed his step-father and he fell out of the window and died. Seto killed his step-father and he never looked back. To him Gozaburo was nothing but a monster, he aims to be nothing like his step-father."

Alister said nothing, he just stared into the distance. Ever since Dartz had told him who had killed his family he had planned to take his revenge but hearing what he had heard, he wasn't so sure if he could do it. Seto Kaiba sounded a lot like him and it unnerved him.

"How did you find out about Noah?"

"Well that's a little more complicated. You see before Battle City Kaiba had created a simulator and had got stuck in it. Mokuba asked for Joey and Yugi to go rescue his brother and along the way they discovered Mai, I'm still unsure how she was in it but she was. Anyway when they rescued Kaiba they discovered five men who once worked for Gozaburo and they were not happy over what he had done. You see Kaiba fired all five, why do you need people who can make weapons and explosives when you are making games? Yugi and the gang won and the Big five lost their bodies but their souls where trapped in cyber world just like Noah Kaiba. It was before the final of Battle City when we were transported in to cyber world. The big five had teamed up with Noah and it was then we learned who he was and his plan to kill Seto and take Mokuba as his own brother. We defeated the big five who were trying to steal our bodies. It was only then did we discover that Gozaburo Kaiba had created the cyber world Noah lived in and it was like Gozaburo was the end level baddie like you see in the games Valon plays. It was Noah who defeated Gozaburo though, he destroyed the cyber world and all those who were trapped died along with it. We were transported out."

"I see."

"Alister do you know of the date Gozaburo bombed your city."

"No I just know it was in April." Téa frowned, it just didn't make sense. Kaiba was adopted in April when he was 10, Alister was only three years older because Kaiba was born in the fall making him nearly 11.

"It doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't?"

"The bomb and the adoption. Seto Kaiba was adopted on the 16th of April at the age of 10, Gozaburo Kaiba didn't leave Domino in April, are you sure it was him."

"Of course I'm sure. Master Dartz said it was him."

"Don't you find it weird how your little brother dies all of a sudden and then Dartz shows up saying it was Gozaburo Kaiba that had done it but Gozaburo was still in Japan. Hell what was Dartz even doing there in the first place? Taking a walk? Did he know who you where?"

"Yes," Alister said slowly.

"How the fuck would he have known your name?"

"Look, why don't you go and find Valon and cuddle up with him and stay out of my life yeh?" He snapped but she nodded and quickly stood, she could see he was troubled but she knew she had to leave him to sort out his own thoughts and do his research. She was almost positive that it wasn't Gozaburo Kaiba that had killed Alister's family but she needed to talk to Kaiba to make sure her dates where correct.

"Morning Téa," a voice said behind her. Spinning around in surprise she sighed when realising it was Valon.

"Morning, you surprised me," she chuckled.

"Sorry. What where you doing in the gym?"

"Working out but Alister was in there so I left him to his peace and quiet." She said smiling and he nodded. "I was thinking we could try writing some words now you know your letters." He beamed at her and nodded as he directed them both into the kitchen. Popping the bread in to the toaster he wandered over to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice inside. Pouring two glasses he handed one to Téa and turned to butter the toast that had popped out of the toaster. Sitting at the table he bit into his toast as she picked up a note pad.

"Okay so we're going to start with teaching you to write your name. So an important rule when it comes to writing names, the first letter is always an Upper case letter followed by lower case letters. So for instance my name starts with an Upper T and is followed by a lower E and a lower A." She said spelling her name out on to the piece of paper. He took the pencil from her hand and carefully copied her name under her writing.

"Like that?" and she smiled.

"Now an uppercase letter is commonly known as a Capitol letter when it's the start of a name or a place. So your name starts with a Capitol V followed by lowercase A.L.O.N"

"Do you want to write it?" He nodded and took the pencil once more and copied her writing.

"Now I want you to write down how you think you spell Alister. You know all of the letters can you attempt to spell it."

He looked up at her a little alarmed, he had yet to write spell out a word on his own and Alister's name wasn't the easiest to spell.

"It might be easier if you say his name slowly pronouncing each letter, it'll give you a clue to the letters needed." With the pencil in hand he pronounced Alister before jotting down the A and L on to the paper. Repeating the name again he scribbled down the I followed by the S and T.

"I'm stuck," he admitted scratching the back of his neck.

"Sometimes two letters together can make a particular sound, so if you put S and H together you get a SH sound. So words like sheep, shop, ship follow the pattern. Words with a C and H together make a CH sound, so words like chariot, chuckle and cheese sound similar."

"Does that only count if the sound is at the beginning of the word?"

"No sometimes the sound can be heard in the middle or end of the word like punch or mushy. Now E and R together make an ER sound, so words like together, remember, forever."

"Alister," said Valon writing down the E and R at the end of the word before sliding it over to Téa to check.

Smiling she nodded, "Good, now write Raphael." She watched as he wrote the R and A and held back a grin as he wrote an F instead of PH. She was expecting him to make this mistake. Her parents had always told her that you learn from your mistakes and it was exactly what she wanted him to do. Other than the mix up of F and PH he got the spelling correct.

"You're almost right. Like ER and SH two more letters make a F sound, any ideas which these two could be?" He shook his head and she wrote P and H on to the note pad.

"PH makes a F sound and in Raphael's name it replaces the F. This is where it gets complicated. A letter can change slightly depending on the vowel that comes after it."

"What's a vowel?

"There are only five vowels in the alphabet. These are a,e,i,o,u at least one of these five letters is in every word. The rest of them are called consonants. Now Raphael has an A after the PH so it gives it a Fa sound whereas the word sulphur has a U after the PH so it give a Fu sound."

"So these vowels change the sound of a letter." Téa nodded. "So two letters together can make a certain sound but that sound can change depending on the vowel that comes after it."

"You got it, now to really confuse you." She took the pencil and wrote shepherd on to the book. "What does that say?"

"Sheferd?"

"No, the PH sound is no longer used here."

"What!" he gasped. "But you just said."

"I know, the word is shepherd. Sometimes words don't always follow the same pattern. In the case the word is pronounced by splitting it in two. So you've got Shep and Herd. A shepherd herds sheep."

"So they've swapped the words around and done something with the beginning."

"Yes, all they've done is taken an E out of sheep and flipped the meaning to get shepherd."

"Téa how do I learn the difference?"

"It comes down to practice. If you know how to say the word and you know the sound of the letters you'll be able to spell the word. Over time you'll pick up how to read because you'll slowly know the difference. Once your better at reading you'll find spelling easier because you'll pick up patterns."

"It kind of makes sense."

"You know the other's will help you spell if you ask them. I'm sure Raphael will help you if you're trying to write something and are struggling how to spell something." He nodded and tucked that information into the back of his mind.

"Thanks for helping me though." He said as she wrote down words for him to practice spelling and to practice pronouncing.

"I want you to also find five words to spell with some meaning back to what we've started so CH words or SH words."

"Will do." He said picking his first ever piece of homework up.

"Can I ask you something?" he nodded. "When do you go 19?"

"I've only just gone 18. My birthday is the 3rd of June. When is yours?"

"I'm 17 in three days. Take it I won't be back with my friends for then?" Valon shook his head.

"No but you can spend it with us."

Reaching over he picked up her hand and gave it a small squeeze. Squeezing back and she stood missing the look in Valon's eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review<em>


	13. Dancing on the Sand

**I'm back and sorry for such a long wait, but we're now into the teen chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters. **

* * *

><p><span>Dancing on the sand<span>

Valon jumped down the stairs in search of Raphael, after his lesson with Téa yesterday he was eager to put his letters to practice but this time he couldn't go to Téa for help. Checking the living room first to see if the large blonde was reading a book which he often did when he wasn't needed by Dartz. Upon arriving and not seeing him he ventured in to the kitchen, the man had a serious coffee addiction easily getting through six café mocha's on a normal day.

"Raph you're a hard man to find," Raphael raised his eye brow as he sipped his coffee.

Valon pulled out a chair facing opposite him and placed the note pad on the table, Raphael looked at the book intrigued but chose to say nothing. Valon would tell him whatever he was here for anyway.

"I need your help. It's Téa's birthday in two days and I want to do something for her. I'm going to get her a card and a gift right but I need your help. I know what I want to write in her card but I'm still learning my letters and I don't know how to spell half of the words. And the other day you said if there was anything I didn't know, that I could always come and ask you,"

Raphael nodded taking the note book from him, flicking through the pages his mouth split into a soft smile as he paid close attention to one particular page. His name, and Alister's was written messily across the page.

"Sure, what do you want to write," Valon picked up the pen and took back the book flicking a few pages in so he could rip it out and Téa would be none the wiser.

"I want it to say Happy Birthday Téa have a really good birthday, love from Valon. But I'm sort of stuck on how to spell half of that. Does Birthday have an F in it or has it got two letters that make an F?"

"Two letters that make the sound." Valon nodded and looked up at Raphael.

"Why don't you write it how you think you spell it and then I'll check it?" Valon grinned and carefully wrote the words on the page. Raphael peered over with a soft smile taking the occasional sip of his drink.

When he was finished Valon pushed the note book back to Raphael.

"You're not far off Valon, a few words spelt wrong but overall not bad," he quickly wrote the correct spelling of happy birthday under Valon's version and slid the book back. He looked at the words and to Raphael's surprise Valon wrote happy birthday correctly under his.

"Téa has me write it out so I spell it correctly. I remembered how to spell my name that way." He grinned happily and closed the note book.

"Right I'll get rid of this and then I'll go out and buy my stuff. Thanks Raph," Raphael frowned sadly as Valon left, the boy had obviously moved on from Mai but the obvious crush he was developing on Téa was a cause for concern.

Sighing he drank the rest of his coffee and decided that if Valon's infatuation continued then he'd have to have a few words with him.

XXX

Pulling out her diary Téa flipped to the end and started to write down things she had learned while she had been here. _Dartz is obviously untrustworthy but the three bikers are oblivious to this. Dartz is also buying out Kaiba Corp to lure Kaiba into a trap. Dartz has two different coloured eyes and a pale turquoise hair. Okay so maybe the last part isn't important unless you're looking for him in the wanted section of the newspaper. _

_Mai is obviously unhappy here, the stone around her neck seems to be tiring her, looks like immense power isn't all it's cracked up to be._

_The timeline of Alister's little brother's death doesn't fit. His brother was killed in April when Alister was around 13 but Gozaburo was in Domino adopting Kaiba at that time. He couldn't be in two places at once!_

_Valon used the Seal of Orichalcos on an Island where he'd been sent from jail. As soon as he won the final duel Dartz appeared and he joined him. A bit of a coincidence that he just so appeared. It's as though it was planned. _

_Raphael heard Dartz's voice after the shipwreck, then it told him to keep swimming when he was rescued, once rescued he saw him and he learnt that his parents were truly dead and that Dartz could help him with revenge. His remaining family disowned him. Dartz is obviously a stalker but a storm in the sea is nature you can't control it right? _

_Yugi's soul is lost and I've no idea how to regain it. Alister plans on duelling Kaiba on his plane, risking Mokuba's life in the process if the plane crashes. Both Valon and Mai are after Joey's soul. Raphael plans on reduelling the Pharaoh to gain his soul. _

_I still have no idea where the bloody hell I am, the house is near a beach so I hope its America but I'm not sure. I don't know how I'm going to get back to the guys I just hope they're okay. It's going to be a really shit birthday because they're not here to celebrate it with me._

"What you doing?" a voice asks and Téa lifts her head up to see Mai standing in the doorway. She says nothing but lifts the book Mai had given her. Mai nods and walks over and sits on her bed. Closing the book so Mai doesn't see what she's written she smiles.

"Didn't think you'd actually use that,"

"It helps me gather my thoughts and things I've learnt."

Mai nods and brings crosses her ankles leaning against the wall. "So what have you learnt so far?"

"Lots of things," Téa tells her. "Where about are we anyway? I still haven't worked out if we're still in America or not."

"We're still in America, and only a few hundred miles away from San Francisco,"

"That doesn't make sense, we flew over an ocean?"

"Yeah you flew over an ocean to get to the island where Dartz was but then we flew back over it to hear." Mai smiled. "Hun you really need to keep up,"

"Well excuse me for getting kidnapped and taken god only knows where,"

"Chill out Hun its fine. So what have things have you learnt?"

Sighing she leans against the wall and pulls her knees up to her chin resting her head along the cold of the wall. "I had a feeling that Dartz had played a part in Valon, Alister and Raphael being here but I wasn't fully certain because I had no real proof but then Alister and I were talking and he mentioned a date." Mai frowned urging her to continue. "6 years ago in April his little brother was killed by Gozaburo Kaiba's bombs, he was supposed to be there on the day but he couldn't have been because that's when Gozaburo adopted Kaiba and Mokuba. It's impossible to be in two places at once. The thing is though when his brother died Dartz appeared a few minutes later telling Alister it was Gozaburo but what I find weird is why was..."

"...Dartz there in the first place," Mai said finishing off Téa's sentence.

"Exactly, then you told me the other day that Dartz was watching us but you didn't know how. What if he had being watching Alister and Raphael and Valon what if they're here because of Dartz?"

"Yeah but Raphael's family died on a cruise ship out at sea, which was a natural disaster."

"How do you know about that?"

"I'm old enough to remember if happening, the news travelled worldwide a boy supposedly dead had survived on an island for three years. I don't think Raphael knows I know, didn't see the need to bring it up." Téa nods in agreement, no point bringing something up that could cause tension.

"I know that but Raphael mentioned that he heard Dartz talking to him when the ship crashed and when he was rescued he told him to keep going. Once back on shore he was there again. It's as though he'd been watching him."

"Okay so what about Valon?"

"Valon spent some of his youth in prison but he got a get out of jail free card with a twist, he was given a deck with the Seal of Orichalcos in it and he duelled people on this beach. When he won Dartz appeared and took him away and now all three of them are here."

"It's definitely suspicious, but they won't believe you, they've had it drilled into them. If Dartz is behind it you'll need Dartz to admit this for them to believe it. I believe you but don't say this to anyone and be careful, if Dartz is watching us then you could be in danger Hun." Téa nodded and neither girl said nothing more on the subject.

"I'm going to the mall, would you like to come?"

"No thank you, I might see if Valon wants to go to the beach." Mai nods and grabs her purse before leaving the room. Standing from her bed Téa walks over to the large window and looks out, the waves of the ocean were soft and the tide was out and the view instantly calmed her.

Leaving the room she went in search for Valon. She knocked on his bedroom door but Alister was the only one inside and had informed her that he had gone out and didn't know when he'd be back. Accepting the news she ventured downstairs and into the living room. Raphael was sat reading a book in the armchair she had smacked him the other day. She had managed to avoid the large blonde since she discovered Yugi had lost his soul but with no one in the house other than Alister who was content in his bedroom, she was faced with the decision of going back upstairs and being bored or sitting in the room and watching the television with the risk of the blonde angering her.

"I don't bite," She looked up at the sound of his voice and flushed a little, how long had she been stood there making her decision? Well there was no choice in the matter now, she couldn't go back upstairs and look like a fool. Looks like sitting on the sofa watching the television had won.

"I didn't take you as a Vampire." She said quietly and a low chuckle escaped him.

"No Valon suspects that to be more Alister. I'm supposed to be Frankenstein." Snorting Téa smiled.

"I can see that. Paint your face green and give you some bolts and you'd be perfect for terrorizing the village down the road."

Chuckling a little, he rolled his eyes and set the book down on the sofa. "What would you be then?"

"Probably a witch?"

"Why is that?"

"Well I don't want to be a zombie or a werewolf and Alister and you have the vampire and Frankenstein role covered so what else is there?"

"Valon's the Werewolf," Smirking Téa nodded. Yes that seemed to fit the boy well. "And Valentine can be the Zombie."

"You know I think if Mai stays here any longer she'll be a zombie. She's suffering but she's too headstrong to ask for help."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"I don't really know. She's not the same person anymore, under the Orichalcos she's become bitter, angry and cold. That's not the Mai Valentine we met in Duellist Kingdom. Once you get past that side of her you realise she's not all that bad."

"If you say so," he picked up his book and continued to read missing the sly smirk on Téa's face at his reaction. Flicking on the movie channel she snuggled into the sofa as the opening song to the Avengers appeared on the screen.

The front door opened at quarter to four and Valon walked into the room with a couple of bags in his hands. He stopped suddenly when he saw Téa laid on the sofa watching the film. Raphael looked up at Valon who quickly pressed his finger to his lips and then pointed to Téa. Rolling his eye Raphael said nothing and went back to his book. However in his peripheral vision he saw Valon glance down at the bag and then back to the girl before he disappeared upstairs quietly.

_Didn't think he knew how to move quietly._

A few minutes later he bounded noisily down the stairs and in to the living room. Looking up Téa smiled and moved her legs so he could sit down before placing them back on his knees.

"Did I say you could do that?"

"Nope, but you didn't say I couldn't either." Sticking her tongue out teasingly she turned back to the TV to watch the final part of the film.

"What you do today?" he asks running his hands up and down her leg reeling in the softness of her skin.

"Not a lot: ate breakfast, had a shower, chilled with Mai and then came down here to watch this film. You?"

"Went out to the shops."

"You buy anything nice?"

"Bits and bobs," he said holding back his grin.

"Fancy going to the beach later, I'm fed up of being stuck inside."

"Sure,"

They finished watching the movie and grabbed their coats and shoes before saying farewell to Raphael. As they were leaving Mai walked through the door and looked to Raphael.

"Where they going?"

"To the beach," he said in deep thought a frown marring his face. Mai sighed sadly and headed up stairs.

XXX

"So why did you want to come to the beach?"

"Well I don't know anywhere else around here and I wanted out of that house. The only thing worse than that house would be shopping with Mai," Valon laughed as she scrunched up her nose. "Once was bad enough,"

"We didn't bring a bucket or spade so we can't make sandcastles." Valon said looking back towards the house.

"Good job or I'd show you up with my sandcastle building expertise."

"Oh please woman, you wouldn't stand a chance if I had a bucket and a spade."

They continued to bicker as they walked along the road and then down the steps. The tide was still out when they reached the beach and they quickly removed their shoes. Kicking the sand in front of her she sat down and looked out to sea. She could feel Valon sitting beside her and she smiled over at him. He took her hand and the two of them sat watching the waves crash on to the shore.

"Valon do you know how to dance?"

"Nope, it's not in the guide book of street survival 101," laughing at his joke she said. "Well did you know it's under the guide book of taking over the world 101?"

"Dang, I must have missed that course,"

"Well it's about time you learnt," Standing up she took his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Step one: posture. Stand up tall and give me your left hand. Right now put your other arm around me and place your hand on my back with your fingers together." Following her instructions he slid his hand around the curve of her waist and rested his palm along her back. He gulped as he felt his heartbeat racing and prayed she couldn't hear it. She slid her hand into his and carefully raised his elbow before stepping closer and putting her gently onto his shoulder.

"What dance you teaching me?"

"We're going to improvise but it'll have some waltz in it," Valon wasn't sure what a waltz was but just nodded. He was sure he'd find out soon.

"Now with your right foot take a step forward and then do the same with your left foot." Nodding he moved his foot forward and watched as she took hers back and assuming that was supposed to happen he brought his foot forward, looking up at her she nodded smiling and he did it once more."

"Okay what next?

"I want you to bend your knees a little when you do the step, you go down when you move your foot and up when you place it back down. It's like a bounce effect." Valon nodded and attempted it but he dipped too far and Téa burst out laughing shaking her head. She showed him what she meant and he nodded smiling sheepishly. Giving it another few goes before Téa stopped him.

"Okay Step Three: Pivoting. Basically I want you to lead me across the sand but where going to go round in slow circles, so do the same thing but just turn." Valon nodded and followed what she was saying, he used his arms to turn her and after doing a full turn he stopped and grinned.

"I did it right?"

"Yes! Keep going," she said laughing as they continued to dance around the sand. Her hand slid higher up his shoulder and curled around his neck. "See if you can pick up the pace a little," he nodded and looked down moving his feet faster. He didn't want to mess it up and embarrass himself any further. With how they were stood and the breeze in the air he got a whiff of her shampoo as they spun around. Sighing he looked down at her, she had complete faith in him her eyes were closed and she looked so relaxed. The beating of his heart had reduced and now he was enjoying the ability to stand so close and to hold her. The duo continued to dance across the beach unaware that in the beach house the three left behind where watching them.

"Maybe we should have taken the boy," Alister mutters leaning against the upstairs window.

"I think Dartz has set Valon up for more heartbreak." Said Mai angrily, after talking to Téa she was certain Dartz had played a role in the three of them being brought here. Téa was sworn to protect her friends and that would mean Valon would be left behind by someone he obviously cared about again.

"I just hope he's going to be okay."

"Raphael don't be stupid, it's obvious what's going to happen, she's going to reunite with her friends and I'm sorry but Valon's going to be the one to get hurt when she chooses them. I said on the day she's the one that preaches friendship those guys have been through a lot together, they're her family and Valon is the enemy. The enemy never gets the girl."

Raphael and Alister said nothing as they watched them dance along the sand but both knew what Mai had said was true.

* * *

><p><strong>Valon and Téa fluff eeck!<strong>

**I'm actually really proud of this chapter; let me know what you think next chapter should be up soon :)**


	14. Happy Birthday Téa

**Hey everyone, sorry for the reallllyyyyy long update on this story but it's finally here. Hopefully you'll all like it. **

**A big thanks to Jupiter's Magic for editing this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><span>Happy Birthday Téa<span>

"Téa… Téa… wake up!"

Groaning, Téa shoved off the hands that were shaking her and rolled away. Burying her face into her pillow, she closed her eyes, wanting for sleep to take over once more.

...It never did.

"Téa… oh c'mon Téa don' go back to sleep."

Sighing, she rolled over and opened her eyes, only to find her eyes connecting to bright blue ones. "Valon, it's… seven o'clock in the morning. What do you want?"

Biting his lips he scratched the back of his neck (after observing the Australian for some time, she discovered that he only does that when he's nervous about something). "Valon," she asked as she raised herself onto her arms.

Taking a deep breath he grabbed the gift on the bed and handed it straight to her; a blush rapidly forming over his cheeks.

With a shocked expression, Téa stared at the gift in his hand. Once she retrieved the gift, she placed it on her legs and proped herself up against the headrest.

"Oh I got ya this too," he added, handing her a sealed envelope.

With a confused and startled look on her face she looked at Valon. "What are these for?"

"''appy Birthday!"

Realization dawned on her; today was her birthday. The awkwardly wrapped present on her lap and the envelope were actual birthday presents.

...How could she have forgotten?

Underneath the wrapping paper was a blue box and her eyes widened a bit. She slowly lifted the lid of the box to reveal its contents; a beautiful delicate little silver chain with a rose charm sat comfortably in place

"D'ya like it?"

Looking up, Téa threw her arms around him in a hug. "I love it, thank you so much," she whispered, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I do, it's beautiful." She pulled herself away and stared into his eyes. "I'm just so shocked that you got me something for my birthday. I'd completely forgotten about it and to see that you remembered and even bought me something makes it even more beautiful."

"I'm really 'appy that ya liked it. I didn't know wha' ya liked, but I thought girls like jewelry so I'd bough' ya that. I'm glad ya like it." Valon silently cursing himself for rambling watched as she peeled open the envelope and reveal the card.

The card was simple and plain with the words Happy Birthday scrawled across the front in pink glitter. When she opened it, she couldn't help but smile. The words inside were scribbled across the page but the handwriting was familiar, the curve at the end of the t, the cross of the y lapping itself even the large gaps from each word told Téa who wrote it.

"You wrote this by yourself?" she asked looking up at Valon who still had a blush on his face.

"I asked Raph to check the spelling but I wrote it by myself. Did I copy it right?"

"You did, every word has been written correctly. I'm proud of you Valon." Pushing back the covers she climbed out of bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Valon's arms instantly enclosed around her waist and he leant into the hug.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"There's cake downstairs, c'mon!" Taking hold of her hand, Valon pulled Téa out of the room and down the stairs. They dodged Alister who was leaving the kitchen and finally stopped when they reached their destination. Still in the box, by the side of the fridge was the cake. Walking towards the cake, Téa looked down into the box and smiled. It was a simple chocolate cake smothered with chocolate icing and white chocolate flakes scattered on top. The cake was mouth-watering to look at and both Téa and Valon were itching for a piece.

"Don't even think about it. That is for after dinner only," Téa and Valon turned away from the cake to look in the direction of the voice.

Raphael stood at the door smirking, his eyes roaming between the two teenagers and the cake on the counter. "If I see either of you trying to get a piece of that cake, then I'll hide it from you both."

Téa stared at Raphael in shock. Here was a man telling her she couldn't eat her birthday cake. While he wasn't related to her and had no authority over her, she couldn't defy him.

...Now that she thought about it, he does have some authority over her...since he's the one who brought her here.

Without even realising what she was doing, Téa nodded her head and stepped away from the cake.

"Now out of the kitchen, and go do whatever you two do," the blond said, as he watched in amusement as the two teenagers both grabbed a piece of fruit from the bowl and disappeared out of sight.

Outside the kitchen Téa and Valon looked at one another and started to laugh.

"When did he become such a grump?" Téa asked jokingly.

"'e always is. Never lets me 'ave any treats," he said. "So we have many hours to kill before we can have cake, what shall we do to pass the time?" Valon grinned, excited that Téa would be spending the rest of her birthday with him. "Ya know I still need to beat ya in tha' racing game."

"Oh please, we both know you won't be able to beat me." Grinning they walked towards the game room ready to spend the day playing computer games.

Hours later and many rounds of racing, three movies, two hours of writing lessons and a trip to the beach it was finally dinner time.

Téa couldn't remember a birthday as fun as this one had been. Her time with Valon today had brought so many emotions into sight; joy, happiness, excitement, shock, adoration.

Finding herself seated between Alister and Valon around the table, Téa tucked into her meal, a steaming beef stew with dumplings on top.

"Raphael this is amazing."

The blond tilted his head but said nothing as the group continued to eat.

"I must say I actually agree with Gardner on this Raphael. The stew is really good."

Raphael, Alister and Valon all stared at Mai in shock. She had just complimented Raphael. None of them could believe it. Mai rolled her eyes but underneath the makeup Téa saw the beginnings of a faint blush.

Staring at Mai she smirked, her eyes twinkling mischievously as she looked between the two blondes. Téa was just as surprised to see a faint blush appear on Raphael's cheeks.

Did he like her?

Keep hold of that little information, Téa continued to eat her stew all the while watching both blondes like a hawk. Neither made eye contact but were doing the exact opposite; they both appeared to be avoiding one another. Frowning she nudged Valon beside her and pointed to Raphael and Mai.

"Wha' am I looking at?"

"Can you see how they are purposely avoiding looking at one another? Yet as soon as Mai complimented his cooking they both blushed."

"D'ya think they're hidin' something?" Téa nodded. She already knew Mai's feelings for Raphael but now she was wondering what where Raphael's opinions on Mai. "I'll keep my eye on them,"

"I wonder if they secretly like one another." Valon listened to Téa and frowned.

Did Raph like Mai? Did Mai like Raph? Is that why Mai showed no interest in him, was it because she secretly liked Raph? Did Raph pretend to hate Mai but secretly liked her in return?

He had no idea, all he did know was; his head hurt.

"Can we have cake now?" said Valon once everyone was finished eating. Sighing Raphael nodded his head. With a cheer, Valon jumped out of the seat and raced into the kitchen.

"Valon, get out of the kitchen!" Yelled Alister storming out of the room. A loud thud was heard from inside.

"Téa I've your present upstairs. You might as well come and open it while the buffoons fight in the kitchen." Chuckling Téa nodded and the two girls left the room.

Once inside their shared bedroom Téa smirked at Mai.

"I agree with Gardner Raphael, this stew is really good," Tea said, doing an imitation of the female biker.

"Get lost," Mai snapped causing Téa to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh c'mon it was priceless, the two of you are so oblivious it's just obvious. Even Valon is questioning the two of you."

"Great," she muttered before stuffing the perfectly wrapped gift into Téa's hands. "I could talk about you and Valon but that's even more obvious. So are you going to open it Hun, or will I be keeping it for myself."

Intrigued Téa ripped off the paper and gasped allowed as she stared down at the beautiful engraved box. The inside of the box was sealed with red velvet.

"I thought you could use it to put treasured items inside. It's a bit like a trinket box."

"I love it, thank you so much Mai."

Mai smiled down at Téa. "You're welcome Hun. Now let's get downstairs before Valon eats all the cake."

Laughing they left the bedroom in search of cake.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you all think, did you like it? Let me know! Please Review and i'll see you all soon.<strong>


End file.
